Bill Is Back!
by TheNewEthernetHero
Summary: Bill is back in a special type of way. He's menacing, cunning and best of all hilarious. This is the adventure of a life time that is set foward 10 years into the future to the time Dipper is alone in college/grad school. But don't worry. All you favorite characters will be coming back little by little. Disclaimer : I do not own Gravity falls. Please review
1. Chapter 1: Pilot

Disclaimer: I do not own Gravity or anything that has to do with it. This is a fan made story made by your's truly! Let's begin. WOOOOOOOO!

"Ok Dipper. Just be cool. We're not asking for much. All we want is for you to hack into the school online grading system and, uhhhhhh. Well you know help use make a few corrections to our grades. Got it?"

"Fine," says Dipper with an eye roll. It was Hector Franswaza. Since the first day of college Hector and his gang of Nimrods, Jimmy P. Licky, Frester Chester, and Tom (no one know's his last name), have done everything in their power to constantly attack him. They would usually come to Dipper for answers for Test, Quizzes and H.W. Being how smart Dipper is with perfect SAT's scores and a perfect GPA and Dipper being so scrawny and weak made him a perfect target to attack so far.

"You know I thought stuff like stuff like this and jerks like you ended in high school. But it seems that you low class trash just keep drifting on. But whatever, eventually you guys will know what's coming for you." There was a long silence in the room. Dipper looked up from his computer to realize that he said that out loud instead of his head which he intended for. "Oh um hahaha. Uh did I say that out loud Hector. Oh no what I meant to say was - ooofff".

Dipper was slammed with a strong punch. "I think what you meant to say twerp was how I'm gonna kill right after you finish putting in those grades." Dipper's eyes enlarged. "What?! But you can't do that. It's illegal." Hector and his gang laughs. "Hahahahaha! Tell that to about every guy in jail." Pop! Hector punches Dipper again. "Now get back to work. Nowwwwwwwww!" Dipper flinches. "No. Why would I do something if your gonna kill me right afterwards." Hector face turns from dull to enraged.

"Fine if you won't do I voluntarily then I guess I'll make you. Jimmy, Frester and Tom. Hold him down. I think it's time we taught this Freshman just how we Upperclassman at KangStonTomagachi Tech roll. Let's give him a toe scraper! What do you guys say to that?" Chester smiles and says, "Heck yeah." They grab Dipper to the ground and take off his shoes and socks. "Hey stop. What's a toe scraper?" "Oh it's nothing," says Tom with a grin. "Just think of it as a really bad pedicure. HAHHAHA".

Dipper see's Hector pull out a knife. "You got two option here. You can get the toe scraper, change out grades then die or you can change out grades then die. It's your choice dude. I'm not a judging dude at all. Make your choice. 1 or 2." Dipper looks at the soon to be his murder. He's mentally and physically defeated. He thinks for a second and then all of a sudden he hears a voice in his head. "Pick 2." Without a second thought Dipper says 2. "Ughhhhh your so boring kid. But I did say I'm not a judging dude. O.K fine. Work your magic and change those grades." Dipper is let go but Hector's thugs and turns to the computer after putting on his shoes. As he's typing away he hears the voice again. "Well well well. Look what we have hear. Still being picked on I see. Tsk Tsk Tsk. Kid you had so much potential." Dipper stops typing for a few seconds. "Pop. Get back to work," says Hector. Dipper continues to type but in his head says "Bill?!"

"Ding Ding Ding. Your right kid. What gave it away. Was it my ever so present voice." Dipper is freaked out of his mind but continues to type. "How are you alive? How are you talking to me? How are you in my head?!" "Hmmm let's see. How about I tell you after we get you out of this situation. There's no point in telling someone who's going to die right?" Dipper thinks. Can he trust Bill? "How do I know I can trust you. You literally tried to kill me 10 years ago. Or have you forgotten that?" "HAHAHHA. Oh that right? Yeah well I'm willing to let Bygones be Bygones if you are. I mean I didn't get what I wanted right. And you say as if it was all bad. I mean you did go on an adventure of a lifetime." "So what! That doesn't mean that everything that has happened means nothing just cause of my awesome summer."

"Uhuh, yeah kid. Well you see I love to go back and forth about the good old times me and you had but let's get down to business. Forget whatever happened that summer with all the hate and killing. Your gonna die now if you don't listen to me now. So either trust me and live another day or be stupid about the situation and die. It's all up to you." Dipper thinks long and hard. "Tick Tock junior."

"Alright FINE!. Just this one time Bill. But after this you tell me how you still even exist and then you get out of my head for good. I don't care what you do to the world afterwards. I'm stopped all that mystery stuff 5 years ago." Bill laughs. "HAHHHA yeah I remember that. I was in your head at the time but I didn't reveal myself to you until now. But whatever kid. Let's just get you out of here."

"And how do you expect me to do that."

"Come on kid use your brain. Look around you. What do you see." Dipper turns his head. He was in the chemistry lab. "Yeah ok so what. What does the chemistry lab have anything to do with it."

"Ugh kid, your really starting to turn my eyeball all the way around. I know you kid. I know your good at chemistry. But I know that right next to you is a black of lithium in a page. And what's even more lucky is that there is also a beaker of water. Now we both know when a Alkali metal and water comes together?" Dipper grins. "Boom!"

"Correct. Now on the count of three your gonna put the Lithium in the water and throw the beaker right at them and run as fast as you can. You in or not?"

Dipper thinks over the plan. "I'm in."

Over on the other side of the room Hector is bragging to his friends about some party and girls. "So I was at the party and all the girls was all over me like crazy. They wanted me and I said -"

"Hey Hector! I'm done. Just come over here and check." Hector looks at Dipper with a grin. "Good. Let's see what we got." Hector and his gang begin to walk over to Dipper.

"1."

"You know Dipper. Even though I'm about to kill you after this, just know that you have been a great help." They get closer.

"2."

"Right boys. I guess were going to be on the Honor roll this semester."

"Heck yeah," they all say it simultaneously.

"3." Just as Hector and his gang were right on the verge of getting to him Dipper grabs his laptop and dives to the left grabbing the Lithium and the beaker of water. He drops the metal into the beaker. "Catch you jerks." "Huh!" Hector catches the beaker. "What's this. What does this have to do with our -"

"BOOM!" The beaker explodes popping glass in their faces and making them to fall back at the force. Dipper runs as fast as he could. Right as he is on the verge of escaping he hears, "Get him." Dipper starts running faster than he ever could and only looking back to see the seniors catch up to him and catch up to him fast.

"Turn left kid." It was Bill. "What? Are you sure?"

"Kid just trust me alright. I already said I will get you out of this mess so just go along with what I got to say." Dipper decided to go with it and turns left only to see a dead end. "What the heck Bill. I trusted you."

"Relax kid. I got this. Just keep running into that wall and don't stop." "Are you insane?"

"Look kid. I'm starting to get annoyed. You wanna live or die? If you wanna live run as fast as you can into that wall." "Fine."

"We got you now Dip-Shit." Dipper runs and runs and speeds up. As he gets closer to the wall his body begins to turn a shade of yellow. He only a feet next to the wall, then inches then plop.

"Huh? What happened." "You went through the wall kid. I used my body phasing technique. It's something that I can pass on to someone when I'm within their body. Pretty cool right?"

"Not cool, but I have to say it is interesting. But whatever that doesn't matter. Tell me how you even still exist. You should be dead. And show youself. I hate just speaking in my head. It's weird." Everything goes black and in the middle of it there is a yellow glow. It's Bill. "You want an explanation kid you go one. It all started that time when I was being erased from existence from your Uncle's dimwitted brain. Everything I see goes black and for a second I feel nothing. Just hollow with nothing on the inside."

"Cause you nothing but garbage," says Dipper with a grin. Bill rolls his eye. "Anyway all of a sudden light begins to shine in on me. It was the sun to be specific. I soon realized I was looking at everything you were looking at. I became confused at first but then it hit me. That one time I possessed your body I remember implanting little subatomic sized particles so small not even that know it all Stanford and all his fancy equipment could detect. Anyway my power was drained and I had to wait and rest for my powers to return. In the meantime I watched you everyday, and boy have your life been weird with all the break ups and stuff you had with -"

"Ehhem. That's not important right now. Now that I know this all I have to do is erase my head of you and you should be gone forever." "NOOOOO! Look kid I like you. I liked you enough to even save your life. But let's just say that I like you enough to give you something special?" Dipper took a step back. "What do you mean?"

"I mean look at what you just did. You just ran right through a wall. What if I told you that can do so much more?" "Like what?"

"Like fly, super strength, mass manipulation, time manipulation, dimensional teleportation, and more. I'm telling you kid stick with me and you can have anything you really wanted. Knowledge, power, and don't forget the recognition. So what do say? You in?"

Dipper thinks hard for second. Even Uncle Stanford couldn't trust him, could dipper even take up this offer? But then again Stanford never really knew what he was doing to begin with. He had no future experience. Dipper does.

"I'm in. But you can't take over my body at any point in time."

"Hey kid, I can't do anything to you unless I have your permission. So deal?"

"Deal."

"Good. You know this might be the start of a good friendship."

"Yeah. Real good," says Dipper with sarcasm.


	2. Chapter 2: Learning of Powers

Disclaimer: I do not own Gravity or anything that has to do with it. This is a fan made story made by your's truly! Let's begin. WOOOOOOOO!

Bringggg! Ringggg! Bringggg!

"Ughhhhh. Alright alright already. Just five more minutes," says Dipper as he hits the snooze button.

"RINNGGGGGGGGGGGG!. Rise and shine sleepy head. We've got a big day ahead of us."

"AHHHHH! What the heck. Who said that?"

"Ah kid, I'm tearing up. Did you forget all about me already?"

"Ohhhh right, it's you, Bill," says Dipper with an eye roll. He recalls the series of events the night before with Bill saving his life and the deal they made that lets Bill stick around but gives Dipper access to powers that some can even hope to dream of. Dipper is still wondering what Bill get's out of it, in comparison to what Dipper is getting, but he just concludes it's a "survive as long as you can" thing.

"Is that how you greet a friend in the morning? Really Dipper. MANNERS! We have got to work on your attitude if this whole wonderful friendship of ours is going to workout."

"I don't have an attitude, Bill. Dang just leave me alone. And who said we're even friends to begin with? And even if we were, what type of friends could we be if I can't even see you most of the time?"

"I think there is a way for you to see me. And I don't mean like last time where you had to go deep inside of your own head. I mean if I can just... And just... Alright! I've got it." At that moment, Bill slowly appears in front of Dipper's eyes. Dipper immediately freaks out.

"Bill, what are you doing? What if someone see's you. Go back in my head."

"Relax kid. I'm still in your head alright. Just in a different view."

"Huh?"

"Well, you could only see me by looking inside your own brain, through your thoughts. But when you said that it would be better if you could see me, I had an idea. I decided to basically use your brain as a projector and your eyes as the lens. The difference between you and a regular projector is that only you could see me. But you don't have to speak out loud in this view. Only if you want to just like when I was in your head. I can hear your thoughts that are addressed to me and your regular voice. Alight?"

"Woah."

"Blew your mind didn't it kid."

"Yeah, but on the other note, I just wanna say, stop calling me kid alright Bill."

"Yeah yeah. You got it, kid." Dipper gritted his teeth in anger but soon let it go. "Whatever Bill. Look, it's 10 o'clock and I got a class in an hour. So why don't you do whatever you usually do and scram! Cause I got a hot date with a sponge and soap."

"Yeah sure kid. Hope you have been wearing crocs. You never know who was showering in that bathroom." Dipper doesn't listen though and continues is a daily routine. Soon he enters the bathroom. The bathroom was unisex so there was a lot of things happening that wasn't just meant to get clean.

"Oh Matt the was you clean my -"

"Gross," says Dipper out loud.

"What's so gross about it Dipper," says Bill. "It's just too naturally beings doing the natural stuff. Oh, wait. Maybe your just saying gross because your jealous of how you haven't done anything since. Well, you know, since five years ago."

"Ugh Bill, you're here? I thought I said scram?"

"Yeah well it's kinda hard to do that when I'm constantly in your head."

"Yeah ok. And also, you're wrong about me being jealous. As a matter of fact, just last week me and Jessica Senorita had - "

"Woah-woah-woah kid, you don't need to go rated M on me especially since nothing even happened. Remember Dip I see everything you see. So when I saw how you chickened out the last second when anything serious was gonna happen, I can guarantee you that I was laughing myself to tears all day and night." Dipper blushes in embarrassment. Then in anger.

"Yeah well I didn't even want her!"

"Dude who are you talking to? There's no one there." Dipper turns around to see a guy staring at him in confusion.

"Well, I'm uh. Gotta go." Dipper runs out of there as fast as he could. Luckily the guy in the shower didn't get a good look at his face. "That's it, Bill. Unless I know I'm alone I'm going to be talking to your telepathy. Thanks to you I can't even get a good shower in. And now I have to jump into smelly clothes with even a smelly body."

"STOPPPPPPPP!," yells Bill. Dipper freaks out.

"What's wrong."

"I just realized I can teach you a lesson on using your powers. It's matters creation/destruction."

"Uh sorry, Bill but Matter can neither be created nor destroyed."

"Do I look like I care. Let's just go to your rooms and figure this out." Dipper quickly hurries to his room."Alright, 's do this thing. Now with the power of Matter creation and destruction, it's actually pretty easy. All you gotta do is use that imagination of yours. Easy peasy."

"And how is this suppose to help me with getting to class clean."

"Ugh, this will be complicated since you can't even use your brain without thinking. If you wanna be clean just think to yourself destroy all the dirt on my body. To get clean clothes just think of new clothes to wear."

"Well, that sounds easy enough. Let's see." Dipper thinks to himself. "No dirt." Instantly instead of the smelly morning smell he usually has he smells like nothing at all. He decides to take it up a notch. "Hmm. Let's see. Oh, I got it." Dipper thinks in his head again. "Old spice cologne."

"Ohhhh nice touch Dipper. I've seen the commercials. You will get all the women with that. Now to get you some nice clothes with it. I'm thinking true religion brand. How about you? "

"Eh. I never really cared about my cloth brand. I see it as a waste of time to constantly be thinking of what to wear when there is so much more that can be done during that time you know?"

"Waste of... Dipper are you serious. You have an unlimited cloth inventory that you can access in just a second. How is that a waste of time? I swear Dipper. If you dare wear something wack I will..."

"Why do you care so much?"

"Yeah kid like I care so much," says Bill with an eye roll. "I just hate seeing people look wack that's all."

"Alright, fine I will think of something cool to wear. I've seen some stuff in magazines lately and they said this is the new hip or whatever so here goes." Dipper soon has on Jordans with a snapback on and Jogger pants to match with his Jordan shirt. "You happy now?"

"Hmmm? You know what Dipper? I don't think this look is for you. Yeah, just wear your usual stuff."

"Thank you," says Dipper with a relief. "You know there's some stuff I miss wearing since the events of Gravity Falls. Although there will be some minor improvements of course." Dipper's clothes change. His shoes become no brand high tops with one bulky blue strip and the rest white with blue laces. His joggers change to become baggy black jeans with one main blue streak on each side of the side that has a faint glow that gets brighter than duller over time. His shirt changes to an all white shirt with no design, but is covered over by his old blue vest. To top it off he creates his old hat that he got his first week of Gravity falls. "All done."

"Heh. That hat brings back memories of that summer."

"Yeah it does. I made a lot of good friends that season and after what happened, I know I, at least, had one crazy adventure in my life."

"Yeah, that's nice kid really touching. But if you haven't noticed class starts in 10 minutes, so chop, chop." Dipper looks at his clock.

"Your right. But it's, at least, a 20-minute walk. It is a big campus."

"Then just run!"

"Yeah well if you haven't noticed by now I'm not really the running type."

"Oh, that's not true. You ran away from me and a whole lot of other weird stuff in gravity falls all summer."

"That doesn't count. Adrenaline running and regular running are two different things. Any ideas on how to get their fast."

"Hmmm. Well, there is one way, buttttt it's pretty high level and your just a newbie Dipper. I don't know if you can handle it just yet."

"No. Just tell me what it is and I know I can handle it."

"Alight, but don't say I didn't warn you. So basically, with your matter creation technique you have to create a portal to wear ever you want to go. Now you might be thinking, oh Bill that's so easy. But wait. You see a portal is an inanimate object so it just doesn't know where to go. Now that's your job. Your brain has to make an internal map for it. While making the portal think about where you want to go. Also, you have to remember the exact instructions on how to get there because if you give it the wrong idea then you can end up in between a brick wall."

"That makes sense. Alright. Let's do this." Dipper concentrates on making the door and within seconds, it appears right in front of him. It opens up and shows a portal. "Cool," says Dipper. He proceeds to walk towards the door only to be smashed in the face by the portal and fall down to the ground. "What happened?"

"Didn't I tell you nimrod? You have to make a mental map first."

"Yeah but you said that I would just run in between a wall or something."

"No, I said you would run into the wall if you put the wrong directions. By the look of it, it seems like you didn't even make a map to begin with. Try again kid. At least put in some effort before you blame me."

"Whatever. I got it this time."

"We will see about that." Dipper gives the mental projection of Bill a glare then gets back to thinking about the portal. This time, he thought about the precise map that would be needed to get him there, which was not hard because he's gone to class constantly even after school hours. Soon another portal appears right next to the old one. "Alright, Dip. Let's see if you got it right this time." Dipper walks towards the portal. In his hesitation, he decides to not go face first but to stick his hand first. This time, his hand goes through.

"Haha. In your face Bill. I did it."

"OK, OK. I get it. But before you go in I just want to let you know that things are about to get weird."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean how do you think these portals work huh? It's basically a highway for other portal traveling dudes and dudettes. Usually, you have to pay but for people like me with their own powers, we can bypass the fee. But what I'm saying is that while you are crossing there's gonna be a path for you to follow. We are only traveling about a quarter mile in real distance, but for a portal's distance, that's only about 5 feet."

"Interesting," says Dipper. "Is there an exact conversion factor I can use to measure the distances I want to travel because I would really like to know if I need to use portals or not."

"Ehhh, maybe later kid. Plus you only got about 2 minutes to make it to class so chop chop."

"Oh yeah, your right. Well here goes." Dipper puts his right leg in first then his head and soon his whole body. Within moments, Dipper see's the unordinary. All around him, there is a mix of purple pink and yellow colors and there are thousands of portals everywhere his eye could see. "Woah! What do you call this place?"

"The locals call it "Portal Highway"," says Bill. "But me? I call it Portal Express. But enough with that. You've got a class to get to."

"Yeah. But right before that, I wanna ask you a question first."

"Can't it wait Dip. I mean you class starts in about a minute."

"I know but still. Why are you even helping me and being nice to me. I mean I was part of the team that was meant to destroy you. I mean don't you hate me?"

"Look kid. Let me tell you something. I have been alive for millions of years and if you really think what you had plan was gonna kill me then you've got me laughing to death. But I must admit your not my favorite person. Sometimes I really hate you but you know I let bygones be bygones. It's not like I even have much of a choice. You don't know it yet but I need you know just as much as you needed me that night I revealed myself to you."

"What does that -"

"Look Dippy I would just love to play 21 questions with your, " Bill says with an eye roll. "But you got that class so just hurry on."

"Fine but it's just another mystery to be solved. Also, during class don't let me see you. Just stop projecting yourself and just do whatever you got to do in my head. Alright?"

"Got it." Bill's image disappears and Dipper turns to the portal.

Meanwhile in Dipper's mind Bill is pondering to himself. "Dipper really surprised me today. He got the matter creation and destruction down in no time flat. He even got a working portal to work. Everything is going exactly as planned except his obsessive questions. It's only natural. He was always the mystery type. It's not like I didn't know something like this could happen. I won't let it interfere with my plan though. I've got to succeed at any cost!"

Chapter 2 - Over

Chapter 3 -

An individual all Dipper chapter.

Dipper practices his powers in class

Humor and reveals.


	3. Chapter 3: The Quake

Disclaimer: I do not own Gravity or anything that has to do with it. This is a fan made story made by your's truly! Let's begin. WOOOOOOOO!

"And that class is the reason for the bonds to share electrons. And not to -"

"Ughhhh," says Dipper. It was chemistry class and the class that Dipper just used his powers to get him to. His powers that Dipper just couldn't keep his mind off. Dipper thinks to himself, not listening to what is being said by his professor, professor WhizCaBoba. "Oh man I love chemistry but I just can't focus. I mean who can with just knowing that I can bring or destroy anything into existence. I wonder what else I can do?"

Dipper thinks to himself and remembers the events of the night before when he was being chased by Hector and his gang of pure idiots and Bills was able to get him out of the situation by phasing him through a wall.

"I wonder how he did that," thinks Dipper in his head. "I remember the feeling though so maybe I can mimic the action again. The only problem was that my whole body turned yellow. If everyone in the class saw me go yellow they will think I'm the next Super Saiyan or worse. Send me to area 51 or somewhere. Hmm. Maybe if I only focus on my finger I can just let that turn Yellow."

So that's what Dipper does. He focuses precisely on his finger to imitate the feeling he got that night but he just couldn't do it. It's not like he ever did it before. It was a forceful thing that Bill did because of extreme precaution. He wanted to go deep in thought and asked Bill.

"No, No, No. I don't want to rely on Bill on everything. I want to do things myself for a change. When Bill got me to phase through that wall it felt kinda cold in a way. But I don't get how being cold would help so maybe that's not even the full way of doing it. But based off what Bill taught me with the matter creation and destruction it seems to me that concentration is the key here."

He thinks to himself, tuning out all the noise from the class including the teacher and focuses only on making his finger turn yellow. Seconds pass by, then minutes and still nothing. Just when he is about to give up he sees a yellow flicker come from his finger. He get excited but doesn't keep his concentration of from it until "Bam". Professor WhizCaBoba slams a textbook down on Dipper's Desktop. Dipper freaks out and nearly falls off his chair.

"It seems that you are more interested in your finger than you are of the great sciences of Man . So please enlighten us and tell us that what the equations on the board say." Dipper looked up and saw KSO4 + MgCl2 - KCl + Mg(SO4)2

"It reads Potassium Sulfate plus Magnesium Chloride yield to Potassium Chloride + Mg Sulfate. Sadly though the equation is unbalanced so you must put a 2 in front of KSO4 and KCl."

Professor WhizCaBoba looks down at Dipper surprised but gives him a smirk. "Very good Mr. Pines, but please try to show some courtesy and be more interested in this class as you are on your finger." He walks back up to the board to teach the last 5 minutes of class. As he is walking up Dipper is hit with a paper ball. He ignores it and keeps his eyes on the board since this is a normal thing with him. At least, 1 paper ball throwing a class. But then out of nowhere 2 more come his way. Dipper still keeps his cool and pays attention in class. Then three paper balls hit his head simultaneously. This got Dipper really mad. This time, he turns his head around but soon regrets his decision.

It was Hector and his gang and if looks could kill Dipper would be dead. Hector race was redder than a tomato and his eyebrows were completely gone. Dipper assumed it was the result of the explosion of last night. He got his finger and put's it on his neck and makes it seems like it's a knife slitting his throat. Dipper gulps in fear.

"I got to get out of here. I can't wait for that bell to ring because by the time it does Hector and his goons will be upon me in no time at all."

"Professor WhizCaBoba. May I be excused," says Dipper out loud.

"Yes, yes. No need to ask. This is college after all."

Dipper quickly rushes out the class with his books but just as soon he hears the door to his class behind him slam open.

"HECTOR! You and your posse can't just leave the classroom like that. Get back this inst-"

"Can it point Dexter. I and my gang got some problems we have to deal with Dipper and we have to do it personally, " says Hector as he cracks his knuckles.

Professor WhizCaBoba's eyes pop wide open and he already knows what he means to do. "Run Dipper, runnnnnn!" And that's what Dipper did. He bolts down the hallway like lightning almost appearing as a blue.

"I knew I was right when I told Bill that when I have adrenaline I get I can run fast. But no time for that. I got to think of a plan to get out of this mess." Dipper turns right where he can already see the doorway out of the building. "Oh good. I can lose them as I get outside."

Just as Dipper was halfway down the hall Jimmy P. Licky, one of Hector's goons, comes out of nowhere. "I've got you now pipsqueak."

"And we're right behind you too," says Frester Chester.

"AHHHHHH!" Dipper could stop. He was going to fast and right into the arms of Jimmy. "AHHHHHHHHH!" Right before the collision Dipper's whole body suddenly turns yellow and he begins to pass through Jimmy like he was complete air and then falls to the ground.

"HUH?" Says Dipper. "What the heck. Why did it just work now?"

"How the H***! Do you keep on doing that? First last night, and now. What is your game Point-Dexter."

"Oh no," thinks Dipper to himself. "I can't have Hector knowing anything about me. I've got to make an excuse."

"Well you see Dexter, here's something you didn't know about me. I am a mastermind illusionist, and actually, this right is all an illusion. I am just a hologram."

"I don't buy it, show me proof."

"I just did by running right through Jimmy."

"True, true. But at this moment I feel like being entertained, so do it again."

"Sorry one-time performance, heh , heh."

"Ha, yeah your right kid. But that still doesn't go past the fact that I still have to kill you. So let's get this done nice and -"

BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! The ground begins to rumble uncontrollably.

"Earthquake!" Yells Tom, another one of Hector's goons.

"Let's get out of here, " screams Dipper.

"We take orders from Hector bub, " says Jimmy defiantly. All three of the goons look to Hector.

"Yeah, only on my orders little man. Just remember that. Let's go guys." They begin to run towards the door while being thrown across the hallway uncontrollable and stumbling with every 3 steps.

"Hector I don't think were g-g-gonna make it," stutters Frester and just as soon he falls down to the ground with a big Boom. Soon the ceiling behind them begins to fall down.

"Get up now Frester, or we leaving ya."

"I can't Hector. I must have sprained my leg or something. Come back and help me."

"Sorry Frester. I gotta save my own skin."

"What? Nooooooooooo! Just help me please."

"Sorry." And they begin to keep on running.

"We can't leave him, guys. Isn't he your friend?"

"Friend sham. He was weak and got himself hurt. Let him pay the price for it."

"Yeah," says Jimmy. "We don't want the weak with us."

"Yeah. And what Hector says goes."

"You guys are mindless. I'm going back to save Frester."

"Your choice kid. But hey, if you die it just helps me." But Dipper didn't even hear. He turned around and sprinted as fast as he could. After 30 seconds he finally sees's Frestor just lying there and crying.

"Please, someone help me."

"I've got you."

"Hector? Is that you?"

"No you idiot. Hector left you. Remember? I'm just here to help you get out of here."

"I don't need your help. And even if I did I don't want it. You're a jerk. Hector told me."

"Yeah well Hector also left you to die so..."

"It's because I was weak. We don't need the weak in this gang."

"You sound like a Nazi."

"Like what?"

"Nevermind. Let's just get you out of this."

"I just told you that I don't need your help."

"Hey look it's either you die or you live, and as this moment I'm gonna do everything in my power to keep us alive whether you like it or not."

"I don't -" BRRRRRRRRRRRR. "Ahhhhhhhh! Get me out, Get me out. I can't stand to be here anymore."

"That's what I like to hear. Now can you put any weight on you sprained leg?"

"Yeah, a little."

"Good. Now get on my shoulder so we can -" Boom! Dipper looks behind and see's all of the ceiling collapsing and coming at them in a fast past. "We have to go now."

"For once I agree." Frester hops on Dipper's shoulder and Dipper basically carrying him with Frester doing a little bunny hop with his good leg. They can already see the door. They are getting close. Closer. Closer. CLOSER!

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! The ceiling is closing nearer. "I'm holding you down Dipper. Just drop me."

"Shut up! We're gonna make it. We're gonna make it. We're gonna -." Then all of a sudden the ceiling 2 feet in front of them causes them to stop in their tracks. "We're not gonna make it."

"I told you! What do we do?" The ceiling behind them draws close. Dipper looks to his side and sees's a storage closet that's slightly opened.

"In here." They jump in just as the final ceiling falls. Then as on cue of almost relief. BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR. Another earthquake shakes the ground causing whatever wasn't tipped over in the storage room to be tipped over. Cabinets, boxes and just plain junk falls onto them painfully. The ground is still shaking and it's loud like crazy. Then all of a sudden it goes quiet.

Neither Frester nor Dipper said a word until eventually Frester broke the silence.

"Thanks."

"Huh?"

"Thanks for saving my life man. I could never have survived all that without your help."

"No problem man."

"Can I ask you something."

"Yeah shoot."

"Why did you come to help me anyways? I've done nothing but be a jerk to you. It's not like we were friends."

"Well as you said we're not friends, but that doesn't mean I can just let you die you know? It's not a human thing to do."

"Yeah, your right."

"Now can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah go ahead."

"Why do you hang around with Hector anyways? He obviously doesn't consider you a friend."

"Reasons man. Dark reasons. Let's just say that in a time of need, he was there when no one else was."

"Care to explain?"

"Nah maybe another day."

"Hah. Oh well. You got your secrets, I got mine."

"Yeah. By the way Dipper. How do you suppose that we get out of this mess anyways? We're pretty stuck." Dipper looks around see's that Frester is right. They are squashed in boxes with no way of breaking free. Well for a regular person.

"Hey, Frester. Close your eyes and I can guarantee you that I can get us out of this in a couple seconds."

"Okay. But why do I have to close my eyes?"

"Just do it."

"Whatever you say oh wise one." When Dipper makes sure that Frester has his eyes are closed he concentrates on the various debris on top of him, and little by little with his new matter destruction ability they disappear. When he was finished he called for Frester to open his eyes.

"Woah freshman! How you do that?"

"As I said before. You got your secrets and I've got mine. Now obviously the ceiling falling outside the door have blocked the exit but I think that with that illusion trick I did with the phasing that I can get us through. You wanna give it a try?"

"Uh. Sure, what the heck."

"Whew," says Dipper in his head. "This will keep Frester from knowing my secret powers." "Alright, Frester for this to work I need you to hold my hand."

"EHHHH!"

"Grow up man. Just do it."

"Fine." They hold hands and Dipper look at the door and thinks to himself. "This whole day I've always wondered how I can phase through objects just naturally but every time I did it, it was out of fear. But obviously I'm not scared now so what do I do? Hmmm, maybe I can think of my old memories." Dipper thinks back to the summer of Gravity Falls 10 years ago and all the adventure. Even though Dipper learned to overcome most of them he was usually always scared. The worst was with Bill. Dipper smirks at the thought. To think the demon who was so cunning and deceiving is now living in him scared him like crazy but yet he's partly excited especially with the powers. The memories of fear start to bottle up in Dipper. But as time goes by they turn into just what they are. Memories. Nothing that can hurt him.

"Come on Fresh-Dip. Whats the..Woah." Dipper and Frester soon start to have a yellow hue around them. "This is some trick."

Dipper doesn't respond. Instead, he leads Frester through the door, through the debris and just in front of the front door. Dipper stops the yellow hue and they are now tangible again. "Nice. Home free. You know Dipper I respect Hector and all but after today, I respect you too."

"Thanks. I still don't see why you respect a jerk like Hector."

"Look, as I said he was there for me when times were tough but if you want to know figure it out yourself. Go to the library and find section 9-Z and everything will come together. There're dark secrets that Hector is linked to with this school that I just can't say. Sorry."

"I get it but thanks. We will keep in touch?"

"You bet we will. Now let's walk out this door with a smile of happiness for another day to live."

"Yeah." They open the door and there waiting for them is Hector and his gang. Hector reaches out to hug Frester.

"Oh thank goodness you alive Frester."

"Yeah, no thanks to you man," says Dipper. Hector looks at Dipper with killing intent in his eyes but brings it back to Frester.

"What are you talking about. You were acting weak so when you fell I thought you can use the exercise. And boy did it do good for you. You got through the debris easily didn't ya! Awwww It doesn't matter. This proves you are one of us. We have to drink to this."

"AWwww you mean that? Thanks, boss."

"No prob. Drinks on me."

"Yahhooooooooooooooooooo!," says Hector gang in unison.

"Wow idiots," say Dipper as they are earshot away. "But I better start investigating that stuff that Frester told me about with 9-Z. I'll start tomorrow. I'm pooped from adventuring. But I wonder." As Dipper is walking he is on the verge of hitting a tree but with a single thought, he passes right through it. "Nice. I must have found another way to channel myself to do it. Instead of being afraid I conquered my fears. Nice. Now to get home. "

"Not so fast mister!" Dipper turns around and sees's Professor WhizCaBoba. "Just cause there was an earthquake doesn't mean you have no homework."

"Ugh, fine. What is the homework?"

"To figure out why the earthquake only hit the science lab."

"Huh. What do you mean?" Dipper looks around and sees's how nowhere else is touched. Weird. Completely weird. "Alright, I'll get it to you by tomorrow."

"You better, after that performance today."

"Yeah ok." Dipper walks off pondering over the earthquake catastrophe, but that's a story for a later chapter.

Chapter 3 end -

Next Chapter -

All Bill chapter

We see what he see's (everything in his perspective) for the first time.

Review and tell me what you think of the story.

Bye.


	4. Author Message

Disclaimer: I do not own Gravity or anything that has to do with it. This is a fan made story made by your's truly! Let's begin. WOOOOOOOO!

Guys, I have changed my name to TheAuthor-ToAll. I think this will be permanent name for now on. I don't know I like it. Anyways I just want to let you guys know somethings. For one in two weeks there will be a bomb of episodes. If anyone here is familiar with Steven universe like I am you know about bombs and stuff. The difference between me and them though is that there will still be a weekly amount of chapters. Basically it's for people who have spring break. Hopefully I'm right with my calculations for most of you guys have spring break because I'm guessing that most of you go to public school anyway.

Another thing I would like to talk to you guys about is that I'm changing part of my writing format. For instance. You may have read how many times I wrote that Dipper was thinking to himself. So to make things cleaner every time Dipper or any other character thinks to himself all I'm going to do is in close that text in **.

Lastly what I want to talk about is reviews. Review guys. I don't know if I need improvements or things I shouldn't do if you don't tell me. I need feedback. I can only do so much to make you guys really want to read this fanfiction. It's not like I'm gonna quit cause I don't get satisfaction 24/7 and this will probably be the last time I ever even really ask for it anyways.

Anyways I'm happy with the likes and follows and view. I thought I would be getting only one view to start but I started with 50. Thanks guys. Goodnight.

By the way I'm a guy who's 14 to let you know. Just a little stuff about me. I'll give you some more info in the long run for the dedicated fans.


	5. Chapter 4: Blast to the Past part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Gravity or anything that has to do with it. This is a fan made story made by your's truly! Let's begin. WOOOOOOOO!

Guys for chapters like these characters are going to be talking to the audience. Breaking the fourth wall to say the least. Enjoy cause there's a new character in town. All text that is being spoken to the audience will be in between %%

*Ahhhh. Well wasn't that a good show. Seeing how Dipper single handling learned how to use phasing through technique was quite intriguing. His abilities are really accelerating and like I said before this is good for me. Ahhhhh. Man but what a day. Good thing I caused that earthquake at that school. I mean what else could I do? I needed to test Dipper somehow, and I will continue to keep on doing it until I see that he is ready for what I have planned.*

*I've got to be careful, though. Seeing how smart Dipper is I've got to do some crazy stuff to point the evidence in another direction than mine. And I think I know how. *

Dipper is sleeping at this moment so it gives Bill the perfect opportunity.

*Man, but I'm still in this body. Hmm. Oh yeah. Let me just temporarily possess Dipper's body. He is sleeping after all so there should be no resistance. And I'm already in his body so there's no need for permission. Ok here goes nothing.*

Dipper's body begins to ignite in a blue fireball but there is no burn on him. His eyes open to reveal yellow eyes with vertical lines as pupils. After the change, the fire is extinguished. 

"Oh yeah. A physical body again. Haven't had once since 10 years ago. Ahhhh it's good to be back. Ok but first there's going to be a change in these clothes. "

And with a snap of his finger, his clothes change. They change to the same as Neo from the Matrix movies. "Oh yeah! I just love those movies so much and this suit fits like a charm. Now to have some fun. It is only 11 o'clock so classes are still in session but whatever. Dipper can miss one day worth of school. Let's see what I can do before he wakes up."

Bill leaves the room and walks down the hall filled with buffed up steroid using jocks and pretty girls. *Wahoo! This is my type of people. Now let's see what type of fun I can have around here.*

Bill looks around and sees' two girls next to a water fountain. He grins deviously. "Perfect." He walks over to the water fountain for a drink.

"And I told him to chill out cause if he doesn't I will leave his sorry a**. But you know I won't actually leave. He's got money. But I swear he is so dull I wonder if it's even worth it."

"Then how about just use his money but have some fun with me tots," says Bill with a smile.

"And who might you be?" Says the girl's friend.

"The name is eh..." Bill thinks for a second. "Bill Pines. Yeah. And may I get your name?"

"The name is Monica, and this is my friend Juliette. We were just talking about my boyfriend."

"So I've heard. And also just like I said, how about being with me in your free time?"

"Idk, what do you have to offer?"

"Adventure."

"Oh really?"

"Yes really. I can do some crazy things in a day that some people can't even do their whole lives."

"Puhlease. Let's go, Monica. This guy is a fraud."

"You go, Juliette. I want to join him and see what he means."

"Are you serious."

"Yes, I am. And there's no point you coming along anyways. You will just be a third wheel."

"Well if that's how you feel then fine. F****** b*****!"

"HAHAHA," says Bill.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing, nothing. Anyways, you ready to have some fun?"

"You bet I am. Where first?"

"Idk. That's the idea. Some place random and mysterious."

"Nice. Ok, let's go." 

-59 mins Later -

"Ughhhhhh! This is so boring. We've been walking down the street for 30 minutes with nothing to do. You're no fun at all."

"Nah. I'm loads."

"What year are you anyway?"

"Freshman"

"Freshman?! Are serious. Jessica was right. I'm out of here."

"Wait don't leave yet. Wait. Awww screw you!"

*Now what do I do. Hmm. Maybe I wasn't meant to party with mortals.*

Bill grins.

"I think it's time I meet a few old friends. This might be risky but I'm bored out of my mind." Bill snaps his fingers and an 7 ft triangular portal appears. "Now to have some fun." Bill steps into the portal and his taken to the Portal Express. He finds the yellow path and follows it. On the way, Bill passes by demons angels and other spiritual relics. "Oh man. These guys bring back memories. I hope they don't see me, though. Not here. I just have to get to my destination soon."

Bill sneaks past them and 10 minutes later Bill finally makes it to the place he wants to. It's the mid-section bar. It was the only place Bill could actually go to meet some old friends since the majority of his friends are in the 2-D world. But this mid-section bar is in between the 2-D world and the 3-D world. It's basically like the mindscape. He walks over to it and kicks open the door.

"Well hello, my fellow companions. It's Bill Cipher. Miss me?"

Everyone in the room looks at Bill. "HAHAHAHHAHA! Nice one kid, " says this big muscular floating horse head.

"Yeah, like you've got me in tears. Don't you know who you are impersonating says a woman with a Rabbit body but fox head."

"Shut up you fools. I know who I am. Just look at my eyes."

The crowd stops laughing and then a guy stood up. He was about 5'11 and black with his sides faded. He looked like a regular human except for the fact that he had a third eye. He walked up to Bill until he was only about an arms length away and pulls out a shotgun and aims it at Bill. Bill doesn't even flinch.

"Cool gun. I've only seen it used by one person before."

"Must have seen me in a picture before."

"Nah, but he did look like you."

"Shut up. There's no way you're a Cipher. You must have just used some contacts or something. If you're really a Cipher then prove it to me right now."Bill smirks. "What's so funny?"

"Oh, nothing. It's just that you really do remind me of an old friend. But we can discuss that later. As of right now, if you want proof then shoot me with raygunamose-580 shotgun and you got your proof." The man looks at Bill surprised but shakes it off.

"You're bluffing."

"Well, within the next few seconds we will just find out won't we?"

"I guess we will." The man puts his finger on the trigger. "You're funeral kid." The man shoots and a laser comes out of the gun coming right at Bill. But instead of it hitting him it goes right through him hitting the ground behind. He didn't even flinch. Bill has a smirk on his face, the man's jaw is dropping and the crowd is in silence. Suddenly someone in the crowd yells-

"IT REALLY IS BILL!"

"Yeah. Of course it me that's what I've been trying to tell you," says Bill with an eye roll.

"HAHAHA! So Bill, care to tell us all what you're doing in that awful form of yours. It looks weak and useless." Bill turns and see's a guy who is about 7 ft tall, round, balled and looked human.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the look alike Kingpin, %That's a Spider man joke.%, Robert Lendrick Fridger. Or as we used to call you back in the day R.L.F." Bill walks over to R.L.F and sits in his booth. Then he turns around and addresses everyone. "What are you staring at? Get back to you drinks. NOW!" Everyone looks away in fear.

"So Bill Cipher what-"

"Uh, uh, uh. I don't know why but I think I want to be called Bill Pines whenever you see me in this form. It's got a nice ring to it don't you think."

"Yeah sure but the Cipher name is-"

"Don't mind that. Let me just enjoy this for a while. I probably only got 2 more hours in this form anyways."

"Yeah about that. Why are you in that form anyway? And since when you actually shapeshift? Or is this another one of your possessions?"

"It's a possession alright, but more like I can only do it when this guy is asleep. I live in his body you see."

"Interesting stuff. Quite interesting seeing how everyone in the 2-D world and even a few mortals in the 3-D world have thought of you to be dead for the last 10 years. Care to explain how that works out, or was it that we had bad Intel just to begin with."

Bill Pines smirks. % Oh man, not this again. You guys already know my origin story of how I got in Dipper's body so let's just fast-forward a little bit while I tell tubby.%

5 minutes later

"Interesting," say as he takes a bite out of a piece of red meat. 

*Gross. It still has blood all over it. Did he even cook it?* "So anyways how is life treating you, big guy?"

"Alright. I own a private army now if you didn't know. But of course, you don't. All you ever wanted to do was leave this world and go to the next."

"A whole armyyyy?! How you get you hands on that? What you do blackmail a whole country?" R.L.F looks at him with disgust.

"No you idiot. It was given to me by your father."

"Father? Get out of town. Since when did Father start giving out land?"

"Oh, he doesn't. But a year or two half your supposed death he decided the stress of being a father and an all supreme ruler was just too much, so he decided to change to government into a feudalism. The owners of the land were selected on who would survive."

"Survive? Survive what?"

"War. Your father thought by whoever won the wars would be the owners of the land. Quite sickening to me but it lasted over 2 years where I learned to get over it."

"Yeah you got over it alright, but some of us lost people precious to us." R.L.F looked up to see who said that. It was the man who shot at Bill.

"And might you just be?" Says R.L.F.

"The name is Tension Vandictilion Bull jr." Bill's eyes pop from their sockets. 

"Bull? As in the son of Tension Vandictilion Bull the great gunman."

"Yeah. And what he to ya."

"He was a darn good friend. Pretty crazy though in some aspects but aren't we all HAHHAHAHAH!"

"Oh he was crazy alright," says R.L.F as he drinks from a bowl of soup. *Dang. Where that one come from.*

"What you say about I pops tubby." R.L.F gets up obviously offended and three of his henchmen stand up with him with their guns aimed at Tension. 

"I said he was crazy alright. I'm sorry, did I stutter?"

"No," Tension raises his gun up to him. "But if you want one I can make your whole jaw crooked."

"HAHAHHAAH. You, going to end me? You got guts kid. I hate those, though. Those types of people always come back as your enemies and bite you in the butt." He sits down and says. "Waste him," and then his henchmen shoot at Tension. 

%See! This is why I hate the 2-D universe. Man, a guy can't just relax. Someone is always trying to kill someone else. But eh, I would usually allow it but today I don't feel like seeing bloodshed. Plus this isn't rated M just yet. Maybe in a few chapters. Anyways I also don't want my best friend's son to die.%

Just as the beams were on the verge of coming at Tension a great wall of rock stand in their way.

"What the. Who dare go against me and stop my decree of death on this man."

"I did." %Read it with me having a bada** voice and look. Really adds to the effect.%

"Why? You have no relations with the boy."

"Yeah but I do have with his Father. As I said, he was my best friend. Also, I really don't care how much power my Father has given you." Bill raises his hand and R.L.F is raised up. % Think a Darth Vader force choke.% "Because no matter what you do or what you become will always be below me. GOT IT?!" R.L.F can only nod. "Good! HAHAAHHAHA. Man, it's good to be back."

"HAHAHA and it's good to have you back Bill," says R.L.F. "Drinks on me everyone." *Damn it I hate Bill but what can I do? I can't exactly go against him. He can kill me, but no one disrespects me like that. I have to just wait until the right moment and act like his friend.* 

"WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"You need some food, Bill?"

"No thanks. Not really hungry at the moment."

"I see. Heads up. Jr is coming for you."

"Can we talk alone." Bill turns around and sees's Tension.

"Alone? You sound like a nervous boy trying to get some alone time with a girl when she's with her friends. Just ask me whatever you. Tubby over there won't do a thing."

R.L.F grouches and one of his Henchman pull a gun but he signals him otherwise knowing that it would be useless.

"Alright fine. I wanna know how you know my dad."

"Well, that's a pretty long story."

"I've got time."

"Ugh. Alright, here goes."

Chapter End

%I want to tell you guys it so bad but it's too long for this chapter. Next chapter you will get it.%

Alright, folks that it for this chapter. It was a few hundred words shorter than usual but some interesting things did happen like knowing Bill has a Father. Cool right. I got the idea. Also, I worked out the date for the 5 days 1 chapter per day event. It will start on April fourth. I'm getting all the Chapters ready. Actually by the time you read this I should have about 2 more Chapters finished. And don't worry, I'm not rushing it. I'm working hard at these stories.

Also, I hope you guys aren't feeling like I'm rushing things cause I'm telling you to know that I'm not. The mystery has barely begun and old characters haven't even been brought up yet. We got a long way to go.

Tell me how you guys felt about this Bill Pines character. I got the idea from the puppet episode of Gravity Falls. Soul of a demon but body of a human. Also, I got the speaking to the audience from Deadpool and She= Hulk who usually break the fourth wall. Also, message me any links for other fanfictions. I like to read them all. I'm out my friends.


	6. Author Message2

Alright guys. So starting on April 11, will start the bomb of episodes. As I said before if you have ever watched Steven Universe you are familiar with it. But for those who are not, basically it's just a five day of constant Chapters. From April 11 to the 15 there will be a constant chapter release. On the 16 there will be a special so stay tuned (or read I guess.) Anyways I hope you guys are liking these chapters because I like making them. If anyone is interested in knowing how I got the idea then keep reading. If not you already got the message so you can stop.

So basically one night I was sleeping and usually I don't have dreams and when I do I have nightmares. Don't worry I'm not those lunatic kids. I only have bad dream about 1 every 4 to 5 months. So basically this night I was having a bad dream and for some reason it was a gravity falls dream. I don't even know why I had it because I haven't thought about the show all the day.

In the dream it was basically Dipper got controlled by Bill out of nowhere even after they though Bill was dead. Great Uncle ford trapped him in the shack and Bill went crazy. Basically I woke up before I could go further but it was mad creepy. I kept seeing Bill's eye for like a day which sucked but eventually I got over it so it's all good.

Anyway, I decided I wanted to right about it before anyone else could. Even though I've seen something similar before I started posting I was the first to really expand on it. To be honest I didn't think I would get views because I suck at social media and stuff like this. But I was surprised at the views I got on the first day so that made me happy. (You guys don't review though) But I will let that slide.

So basically that's the story. Not actually a story though but you get the jitzs. So yeah. I wanna build a forum and stuff but I really don't even know what that is, but if anyone is willing to help me (like tell me what it's used for) I can do cool stuff with it. Alright guys! See you guys later I gotta watch the star wars movie. The force awakens one. I'm watching it for the 5th time. It's so good. I highly recommend it.

-TheAuthor-ToAll out


	7. Chapter 5: Blast to the Past part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Gravity or anything that has to do with it. This is a fan made story made by your's truly! Let's begin. WOOOOOOOO!

Chapter 5 Special

Alright, guys. Sorry if you hate chapters like this one but this is a story of Bill's life in the past. I have no idea if you guys want this or not but it seem's interesting to me and it's fun to right. Let me know what you think and I will be making chapters like this less frequent. After this chapter though there will be one more Bill Pines chapter before we go back into the regular story. I hope you guys enjoy this little one-shot (is it one shot? There's more than one chapter of it). I don't know. I think I will make more Bill Pine's stories in the future. Also, I know Bill said that he's been in the 2-D world for over a trillion years but it wouldn't make sense with this fanfic so I'm altering it just a little. Anyways let's do this.

"So you want to know how I met your dad, huh? Well, that takes place a long time ago during the great Demon Alien wars. As you know it was Demons vs Aliens and my all gracious prick of a Father decided it was time for his little son Bill to become a man so he sent me down for war."

********100 Million Years Ago*********

It was the apex of the war and the Demons had the upper hand of the aliens. Taking down big outposts and bases and the destruction of their super weapon called the "Dem-Bomb" which was going to be used to eradicate all demons from reality helped to push the demons further to success. The demons also had the help of humanoid fights known as the Bullians. This is what made a young triangular demon confused.

"Is father serious? Does he truly expect me to fight in a war that's already in the success of winning? And why does he make me fight on the front lines? Does he want me to die?"

"Hey pizza slice, stop talking to yourself and grab your gun. We're heading to the battlefield soon." It was a Bullian general. He was tall and bulky and looked like he can kill just about anything.

"Pizza slice? PIZZA SLICE?! Do you even know who I am?"

"Of course, I do. You're a maggot."

"No! I am Bill Cipher. Son of Aqueous Cipher, ruler of the 2-D universe."

"Oh yeah, nice kid. I believe you."

"No, you don't"

"Oh but I do. It's just I really don't give a s***. Now as I said before get your gun because we're heading to the battlefield in about 5 minutes and if you don't have it just know you're gonna die." The man walks away yelling at other newbie screw ups.

"Stupid Bullian. Why would I need a gun? I'm a Cipher so I have powers beyond his pea size brain comprehension." Bill floats to where everyone is at and he takes his place on the frontline and gulps getting kind of scared. *What if I die. I hear that these aliens don't even kill the demons but just capture and test and torture them.*

"MENNN!" It's the same Bullian who just yelled at Bill. "Today we hope will be the last battle of the war. This is good for the reign of our leader Aqueous Cipher but sadly there is sadly some terrible news." He pauses to let the effect sink in. "You see, in this battalion of soldiers sits about 10000 people. Now as you can see this is a big group. But out of you fighters sits 95000 first battle rookies."

The group goes nuts in fear. *What the hell? Damn it we are going to die for sure. Why did he even tell us that.*

"Don't be alarmed, people. There is still 5000 specialists who are half demon and half Bullian. With them, a number of casualties will be lowered significantly but this can only work if they have helped. The group of 5000 elite soldiers will be split up into two groups. The 95000 group will be split up evenly into 4 groups. Two of the four groups will be supporting the elite groups. That is your job for today. No fighting, just support. Now on your gun, we have put a number that puts you in a group. Go to that group. We made it so you can have the best chance of survival."

*Oh s***. That's what he meant about me dying if I don't have my gun. Dang, it no time to choose. I've got to pick randomly then. Let's see. How about 2! That is my lucky number anyway. Alright, let's do it.* Bill walks over to group 2 just hoping that it was the best decision.

"Hey! Aren't you a Cipher. Bill Cipher right?"

"Yes, I am." It was a Bullian warrior. "And what business does that have to do with you?"

"Nothing, in particular, just asking really." The Bullian had a grin on his face.

"Good. Just keep it that way. I don't want you or your kind talking to me anyway." The Bullian grin turned into a frown.

"What's that supposed to mean."

"It means that I don't like the way your people treat demons. It's terrible and just disgusting to look at. And look at this, you can't even address me properly."

"Well, how am I supposed to address you huh? Your majesty? And what do you mean the way the Bullians treat demons? If you haven't forgotten you Demons kept us in slavery for 10 million years. I remember it all. I was young, just at the age of 7 million years old. You were too young when we had to fight the 1 million year war to gain our independence from you slave owners and even then there was so much racism for us. We tried to go to a far off planet that we can call home but even then the racism continued."

Author note guys

Ok so basically 1 million years to a person in the 2-D universe is equivalent to 1 year. So basically, the Bullian is equivalent to about 10 years old to us when he was in slavery. But since that was 7 million years ago at the moment he is 17 years old. But remember all this stuff is in the past and this war is 50 million years in the past, so knowing this even though the Bullian is dead he is about 67 million years old depending when his birthday is.

Everyone in the 2–D universe lives to millions of years except for a select few.

"Yeah, yeah. Your life sucks and all but who cares. It's all better now."

"Oh is it? We are forced to fight in your war."

"My war. Listen here buddy. If the demons lose power over the 2-D universe then we're all going to be slaves. If you want some advice just shut up and fight like the good soldier you're meant to be." The Bullian looks at Bill with complete anger. Bill see's this and gives him a smirk.

"Just watch your back Cipher, and not just from those blasted aliens."

"Yeah let's wait and see about that." They walk off into different portions of their groups and within a few minutes the Battalion starts to March off while Bill begins to float.

Even though he is sure that he will survive or at least almost sure he is still thinking about what that Bullian said. Bill was bluffing, he never even knew about the slavery that the Demons had on the Bullian. It surprised him to hear that. Although it was always a fact that the Demons held slave outpost the most they ever lasted was 1 million years, and even then it was just for a specific task. What was the task at hand here?

*Why wasn't I taught this. I'm 15 million years old about to turn 16 million years, I should know the history of the demons. But I really got to worry about that Bullian. He said to watch my back and not just from the Aliens. What does that mean? I hope he isn't going to attack me. But still it's not like he can really even hurt me. I am a Cipher after all. All powerful.*

Elsewhere on the other side of the group. *Stupid Demon. That Cipher guy is going to get himself killed the way he loud mouths to everyone. I would happily do it myself but I really don't care enough to even try. But that doesn't go the same to the rest of the Bullians here. Most of them want that Cipher to die. I should probably let whatever happen, happen. I mean they did enslave us for so long so it's just getting even right?*

"In deep thought again Tension I see." Tension turns around to his Bullian friend Rentic Uranium.

"Rentic! It's so good to see you. Why are you here? I thought I heard you be selected in another group."

"Oh I was, but there's no way I'm fighting away from you little man. We gotta stick together. Remember, your ma told me I have to look after anyways and that's exactly what I'm gonna do. Just stick with me and we going to survive this."

"HAHAHA! Who said I need you to survive," says Tension. Rentic replies with a grin.

"OHHHH. You need me alright and we look better as a dynamic duo anyways. After this fight let's go get some nice drinks and meet some cute ladies. What do you say to that."

"I say nothing. But I will drink to it. TONIGHT!"

"HAHAHA. HOORAY! So have you reconsidered the plan to take out that Cipher?"

"MENNNN! Move out. On word March." It was the Bullian other Bullian general who was known as Deetroni Belleromni. The battalion begins their walk. It was said to be a 4-hour journey.

"Yeah I have actually Rentic, and I just have to let you know that I just can't do it. It just doesn't seem right to me." Rentic's childish grin turns to a quick frown.

"Doesn't seem right? Have you lost your mind? Nah, now you have to do it."

"What you mean? You asked me if I want to be part of something and I gave you my answer. I don't want to be part of murder."

"Boy, you must have lost your mind."

"Who you calling a boy."

"I'm calling you a boy, boy. Now listen here, have you forgotten the way they treated us since we have been kids. How many stones we had to, the hours of labor we had to endure. If it wasn't for my father commitment to set us the Freeman, we would still be in slavery. Man how soon boys like you have forgotten the pain we went through. They killed your Tension. Have you forgotten-"

"I remember your fool. You don't think I remember the worst day of my life. I told you my answer now the buzz of. If you ask me again I will knock you out." Tension begins to walk off then stops and turns around and sticks his finger in Rentic's face. "And if you ever talk or remind me of my father again I will kill you any way that is the cruelest and unnecessary way possible. Got it?"

"Clear and crystal."

"Good. Now let's just fight this d*** battle and win this d*** war already. Cause when this is over I just decided I never want to see your face again. I can't be friends with a cold-blooded." Tension walks away quickly enough to not hear Rentic's reply.

"This is the battle zone men. I'm just going to say it now, this is a war zone. But this one battle is going to be massive. On the field, there will consist of an estimated 200 land mines, spiked pits, and other treacherous traps that we know nothing. But if we stick to the plan we can win this war. Now on the count of 30, we will begin. 1. 2. 3..."

*Oh man, oh man. This is going to be intense. What do I do? It's my first battle. Screw you, dad. I swear if I die I'm going to kill you. *

"11. 12. 13.."

*That Cipher guy is really going to die. Man, I can just let Rentic get away with this. I've got to save the guy. I don't care what the demons did to us in the past. My father believed that everyone should be treated right. I got to do what's right. I've got to honor my father left for me to fight for.*

"Man. Tension is acting like an idiot. He doesn't realize what he's doing," says Rentic in a different part of the battalion.

"He's a demon lover. Yeah, that's what he is. He isn't a true Bullian like us. We ourselves got to fight for our own freedom." It was a Bullian named Franger Bleak, the heavyweight Bullian boxing champion.

"Yeah man. I say this Rentic. We should kill him with that Bill guy also. " It was Hillburtian Chansel.

"What are you saying Hill? Man, are you out of your mind? You're talking about killing our own kind."

"Our own kind? Tell me Rentic. How is a Demon lover our kind? If he loves Demons so much maybe he's just one in disguise. Who knows, maybe all this time he just was playing mind tricks. Him and his father. You in or not cause man I know what I'm saying. I going for the kill."

Rentic thinks about it for a second and then. "Yeah I'm in man. Let's just make Tension's death quick. Alright?"

"You got it, man. You in Hill?"

"H*** yeah. I'm always in."

"28.29.30! Go men GOOO!"

With the count of thirty, the whole battalion runs onto the battlefield in an energizing way. "AHHHHHHHHH!" They scream. As they race across the battlefield they see the alien warriors appear on the other side of the war zone. Within the next few minutes, both sides collide. Guns are shot, swords slash and blood is spilled.

Bill is in a daze and confused. Everything is coming at him at high speed. "Oh, my gosh this is crazy." Bill can only just stand there not know what to do but then his eye is locked on with an alien. The alien yells,

"Cipher!" The alien runs towards him with a gigantic sword. "If I kill you I will be given the rank general."

"AHHHHH!" Bill quickly covers himself in a shield bubble.

"Come out Cipher so I can end you." Bill doesn't budge. He's just curled up in the ball. "Oh man, oh man, oh man. This is crazy, this is scary, this is insane. What do I do?!"

"Get off him you alien scum." It's a random voice that Bill doesn't recognize.

"Get back you demonic animal. Get back or else I'm gonna... AHHHHH!" Sometimes passes then -

"Master Bill, it's ok. You can come out." Bill is skeptical but he soon lets the bubble down. He sees's fellow demons. "Are you ok sir?"

Bill looks at the demon. He was a grade C demon based on the demon category. He had three eyes and had a slender tall body. His arms were like noodles.

"Yeah I'm good, thanks, soldier. Just get to the battle."

"You sure?"

"Yes,"

"You know I can stay with you."

"I said I'm okay!" Bill is mad. To be saved by a low-class demon is dishonorable.

"Alright, sir. Didn't mean to anger you." The demon runs away with a long handle hammer in his hands and rushes into battle as soon as fast as he can.

*Come on Bill. Think straight. You're a Cipher. Use your powers and destroy these blasted aliens.* "Helpppppppp!" Bill turns around to see a Bullian on the group with an alien on top of her trying to rip out her throat. *Oh gosh what do I do? I got to do something. Let's see think. How about... No that won't do. Maybe... No, no. Let's see. Oh I got it.*

Bill does some demonic hand gestures and he looks back on the alien and concentrates. *I hope this works. This is my first time doing this. I've only read and seen it done by father on days when he persecuted criminals.* With the concentration on the alien soon a small blue flame is visible on the aliens back. Within time, the flame becomes larger and larger till it is engulfed in flames. 

The Bullian takes this opportunity and gets up and stabs the alien. "Alright," yells Bill. The Bullian woman looks at Bill and he expects a thank you but all she does is look at him with disgust.

*Huh was it my eyeball? Oh well, I guess you can't please them all. But that was pretty cool what I did. I think I am getting the hang of this.* And with that Bill goes to fight with more confidence and less fear.

The battalion pushing on but then the aliens bring out a cannon the size of a small-medium house.

"Fire." Yells one of them. He appeared to be the general. Within the second he said that a missile the size of a car shot out.

"Run for your bloody lives," yelled someone. But it was too late. The missile came down. But...

"Boom." It went off but no one died.

"What the. What the hell happened."

"I happened that's what." It was Bill and with his powers, he puts a shield around where the missile was going to hit.

"Hey, it's that Cipher guy. Oh man, he really saved us. Hey, Cipher show us some more of your powers."

"You got it. I will win this war real nice." Bill thinks and then out of nowhere huge mountainous rocks appear in the sky and fall on the aliens side, killing hundreds. Bill is exhausted from this and has to rest. He's young so he has a limit on his powers. But before this, he yells, "Go and fight!" Bills to the ground in exhaustion but gives the battalion a crazy big advantage.

The Bullians with the support of the demons have a huge advantage. They push through the forces but not all go to fight. Hill, Franger and Rentic stayed back and took advantage of Bill's moment of weakness.

"Alright, guys. Just follow my lead and listen to the plan. OK? Look I think we all see what the Cipher I capable of and it d*** near scares me at this point. I thought he was just a pushover but it seems that he's actually the real deal. So here how it's going to go. First, Hill you've got to go at him head on."

"Head on! Are you serious?"

"Yes, I'm serious. You need to distract him as much as we can and a head on attack will do the trick. Trust me. Now after that, I and Franger will flank him and we will capture him. Got it?"

"Yeah I got it, but what about Tension?"

"We will worry about him later Hill. Let's just focus on the task at hand."

"Alright let's do this!" Says Franger.

*Man that shielding power and creation technique really takes a lot out of me. I should head back though just in case the aliens break throughout defenses. Man this isn't as bad as I thought. This battle hasn't been all that bad. All I gotta do is -*

"AHHHHHH!" Bill turns around to see a Bullian warrior that he's never seen before charge right at him.

"What the what is he doing?"

"Die Cipher!" Say's Hill.

"Oh no!" Hill comes at him with a spiked hammer and swings it at him.

"Die, die." The hammer goes right through Bill.

"Dumba**. I can make myself intangible."

"But for how long. I see you get tired fast." Hill swings again but it just goes through Bill again.

"I can actually do this for extremely long time. Becoming intangible is quite simple for me. But moves like this-" Bill lifts Hill up and throws him 10 meters away. "Is a little more tiring, especially with heavy Bulli-"

"Bam!" Bill is knocked down.

"What the." Bill turns around and sees's Franger with an electrifying metal fist around his actual fist.

"Stay down!"

"Sorry pal but I can't let that happen." Bill gets up and makes a sword and shield out of his matter creation technique. "Let's dance."

"Not today Cipher." It's Rentic and he comes behind Bill with two hammers.(Think Thor hammers) Bill see's this and blocks it with his shield.

"What are you guys doing? We are on the same side."

"Think again pizza slice," says Hill. He swings at Bill again but it goes right through him again. "We hate your guts."

"Yeah. So that's when I thought up a plan to kidnap you and get the ransom money and make your family pay."

"No offense Rentic but that plan sucks." Bill blocks a fist from Franger with his sword.

"Oh really? And why so?"

"Well, for one thing, you won't be able to capture me."

"Well, that's where you wrong. We are on the verge of doing so right now."

"No see basically -"

"Bill watch out."

"Huh... Oof!" Franger gets a really good hit on Bill leaving him dazed and confused.

"You dumba**es. Stop this madness. His father will wipe out all of the Bullians if he finds out what you did."

"Oh shut up Tension. You have been a real ache in my side and me and the boys were thinking. We just can't have a demon lover fighting with us. It seems we just have to put you down, boy." Hentic flashes his sword for effect.

Tension looks around and see's the war going on. He wants to help his people but he knows he's got to deal with this and he's got to do it alone while Bill is down for the count.

"It seems like you let your anger and ignorance cloud your judgment, old friends. But it's my job to teach ignorant, so I will teach." Tension whips out 2 battle axes and runs toward Hill first. He swings his ax at him which he dodges and counters with a hammer swing. It connects but it barely fazes Tension. He kicks Hill to the ground only to turn around knowing that Franger coming at him.

He grabs Franger by the face with his left hand and punches him hard with his right.

"Stay down Franger," yells Tension. "I don't want to hurt you."

"Don't tell him to do anything you Demon lover," says Hill. He stands up and swings at Tension aimlessly. Tension is dodging every blow with ease. Soon Tension grows tired of this and throws down his ax and stops Hill's Hammers in his place. 

"Is this all you got? To think everyone said you were one of the best hammerheads of our race. You're a disappointment. You can't even hit me."

"Who said I was trying to hit you." Tensions eyes widen and turns around quickly realizing that this was only a distraction. He sees's Hentic coming at him but it's too late. By the time Tension can turn around he is cut in the chest.

"Not so strong now are ya huh Tension ."

"Yeah but it takes three guys just to bring me down." The comment angers Hentic( what doesn't).

"Shut your mouth. Your weaponless and even if you got your axis you wouldn't even come close to beating me."

"Your wrong."

"About what?"

"I do have a weapon." Tension pulls out a guy.

"You dare pull out a gun on me? Our people never use guns. You know that!"

"Well, maybe it's time out people changed for the better. Now secretly I have been training with this one gun for 6 million years. Day and night. This specific model is called the raygunamose-580 shotgun. I have the only one in existence. You wouldn't believe how much I modified this thing into my own liking. Now lay down your weapons or I shot. To kill."

"I can't allow that to happen. Sorry Tension." Hentic comes Tension and Tension shoots Hentic instantly leaving him limp. Tension quickly turns around to have both Hill and Franger come at him. He shoots Hill's brain's out but Franger knocks his gun out of his hand and pins him to the ground.

"I'm gonna kill y-" A sword has gone right through his head killing him. Tension see's that it is Bill's doing. Tension nods to Bill in a thankful manner.

"Help." Tension hears a voice. It's faint but audible. It's Hentic. Tension walks over to his half dead friend. "HAHAHA! Oh man. Not in a billion years would I have thought that this would happen to me. And at the hands of you."

"Dang, it Hentic. Why you have to do this." Tears roll down Tension's face. "Why didn't you just stay down and you would be alive."

"Cause I'm a damn fool man. I look back at it now and I realize nothing I did here was going to matter. Does blasted demons would still be in charge and I would still be their slave subconsciously."Hentic starts to cry but with a smile"But man I think I know why I actually did it."

"Why?"

"Cause I knew you could stop me. I knew that if anyone could free me from all this pain it was you. So finish the job. Kill me please." Tension puts his hand on the trigger and looks at his friend one last time. He has on that annoying childish grin that everyone hated but loved at the same time.

"Goodbye, my friend." Then boom. It is finished. Tension walks over to an exhausted Bill and puts him on his shoulders.

"Why help me? After all the stuff I said to you."

"Because it was the right thing to do."

"Yeah well thanks."

"And that's how I met your father junior. I mean obviously that didn't make us immediate friends but we had more adventures along the road that made us best friends."

"Amazing. Wow."

"Yeah well junior I got things to do. So yeah beat it. But if you need anything more on another day I got you."

"Thanks." And with that, he walks away.

Chapter end -

Oh man, that was a pretty crazy chapter. And a pretty long one. I almost hot 5000 words on that one. I hope you guys actually want to read it tbh. I mean it's only a special so it's not mandatory or anything. Anyways, this chapter just really based on American events. Racism, slavery, discrimination. All the good stuff. I'm gonna do another chapter on Tension but that for another time. All I want to know is if you guys want to read about Tension or Tension Jr. Basically, it's asking do you want to read the original or the legacy. Also, let me know if you guys like these little inside story spin-off or if you just want me to follow the story. I'm doing with whatever majority wants so yeah. Democracy forever I guess. But if you think this chapter was exciting then just wait til chapter 7. Things start to heat up and we learn more about Bill's past and his reason to actually constantly trying to be in the 2-D universe. Also, if I ever mess up and say 2-D dimension it's all the same so don't worry.

Chapter 6 is gonna be the end of Bill Pines.

Chapter 7 is gonna be a surprise.

Tune in next week for more fanfiction for gravity falls.


	8. Chapter 6: Fun Time Driving

Disclaimer: I do not own Gravity or anything that has to do with it. This is a fan made story made by your's truly! Let's begin. WOOOOOOOO!

Alright guys, so after that last chapter of excitement I just want you guys to know that it doesn't end there. This chapter, as I said previously, will be the last of Bill Pines for a while. I hope you guys liked this little segment of Bill. Kinda gives you an insight of Bill's past, but I'm telling you it just barely began. This Chapter will have some foreshadowing on what will be happening in the future and to see if Bill is really what he seems to be. Without any more delay. CHAPTER 6! 

"But wait a second." It was Tension Jr. "I have one more question."

"What now kid," says Bill.

"Not for you. It's for tubby of there."

"Watch who you're talking to or I will blow your head off." It was one of R.L.F goons. He raises his gun at Tension Jr."Just give me the word boss and I will do it."

"Oh put your gun down. I am in no danger. But let me just tell you this right now . If you disrespect me again I won't hesitate to get one of my men to kill you on the spot, you hear?"

"Yeah I hear you, but let's see if that will happen. I am the best shooter in the universe."

"Hmph. Yeah alright," says R.L.F. "Your father might have been something but you know nothing. You probably never even killed a man."

"I have. I was just on the verge of killing Bill if he wasn't even who he said he was."

"Maybe you could already tell who he was and that's why you did it."

"Maybe. But you will never know now will you."

"I guess I won't." They stare down on each other and all of a sudden all of a sudden one of R.L.F goons holds up his gun.

"I'm going for it." But before he could even pull the trigger Tension Jr. Pulls out his gun and pulls his trigger shooting the goon and immediately kills him.

With a smile, he looks at the other goon, then looks at R.L.F.

"Well, Bravo!" Says Bill. "Oh man, I guess you were wrong about Jr. Here R.L.F. HAHAHA."

"I suppose your right Bill." R.L.F looks at Tension Jr. So what is it that you want to ask me?"

"What did you mean when you said that my father was crazy/"

"Oh, that. Look, man, I really don't feel like having a big discussion so I will make it quick. Your father was... Well as you know a Bullian. I mean you are a Bullian after all. So anyway there was a disagreement with some things. Your father as you know was a hero for lot's of reasons that you should know about already so I won't mention it. But it was said that he killed Remy RichMillos"

"Who? Why?"

"Remy was a Senator for the Feltilians," says Bill. "It was said that he was planning on enslaving the Bullians again."

"So what was the problem?"

"The problem was that there was not enough evidence to persecute Remy," says R.L.F. "But your father acted out of terms and killed him. For that, your father was executed. So, now that you know what happened are you going to become the same? From hero to murderer"

Tension Jr. looks at R.L.F then turns around. Before walking out the door he says, "I'm not my father but I do have his skills. I also don't believe that he killed the man without enough evidence. I know my father."

"So what are you going to do now?" Says Bill.

"I'm going to prove my Father's innocence." With that Tension leaves the bar.

"Oh man. I came here to have fun, but the air got tense."

"You and me Bill. But since the Greenie left, how about we have some fun?"

Bill has a grin on his face. "What type of fun?"

"The fun we used to have. Meeting girls, flirting, and drinking."

"That does seem fun. Man, all that stuff brings back memories. We doing this?"

"Oh yes, we are my triangular friend!" R.L.F looks around with disgust. "We can't do it here, though. This place is too boring."

"Where do we go then?"

"Hmmm. How about the DemiRichmond Club. We used to do crazy things there."

"Yeah I remember. But I also remember that it's in the 2-D universe, How do you suppose that I go there."

"Oh, it's a chain club now. They opened one in all the universes."

"Nice let's go." And with a snap of his fingers Bill's clothes are transformed to a suit. "Gotta look nice for the ladies."

Bill and R.L.F. are at the entrance of the club. "You ready Bill."

"Yeah but just one change."

"What change?"

"You!" Bill pushes R.L.F with a sort of force push. %HAHAHHA. Star wars joke.% "Oh man. I'm so happy I got rid of him. Now to have some fun." Bill enters the club and is hit with different colors shining on him. "HAHA. Oh man, this place is crazy."

"Hey hot stuff, looking for fun?" Bill turns around and sees's a Pelarian. She was purple had a small head and small nose with a thin body. Bill greets her with a smile.

"HAHA, yeah. What type of fun?"

"Any type you want."

"Wanna go for a ride?"

"Yeah sure."

"Alright let's go. We can come back to this club a little while later."

"Alright, where is your car?"

"Right here." With a snap of his fingers, a car appeared. It wasn't just any car, though. It was black and yellow and the front portion was long while the back was short. Its wheels were circular with a triangle in the middle and an eye.

"Nice car! How did you do that trick, though."

"It's a secret." Bill didn't want to tell her who he was. He shouldn't have revealed himself in general he soon realizes but what's in the past is in the past.

"Alright. I don't need to know." With that, they drive. "So where are we going exactly in the massive 2-D universe."

"Oh, we're not going to that boring place."

"Why not? It's not like we can go anywhere else."

"Oh yes, we can. We're going to the 3-D universe." Bill speeds up to about 300 miles per hour (482.803 kilometers).

"Woah, that's fast. Can you go to the 3-D verse? How?"

"As I said before honey. Secrets."

"Alright, alright. I get it."

"Good. Now, let's have some fun." Bill accelerates the car to 500 miles per hour (804.672 kilometers). With that electricity starts going around the car. Bill snaps fingers and thinks. Soon a portal appears. "Alright!" They go through the portal and travel through the Portal Express. Even with the drastic speed, Bill is able to maintain his control over the car and able to follow the yellow path to his destination.

"Man-boy. This baby can go fast."

"You haven't seen nothing yet." Bill speeds up again but still remains control. He looks up ahead and see's his destination. "Here we are baby!" They travel through the portal and are found in farmland. Bill runs over crops, animals, and small structures. He smiles while doing this and gets support from the female accompanying him.

"OH yeah!" She yells. Bill looks around and sees's a road. He does a 90-degree turn and soon gets on the main road. There's little to know cars.

"Let's change it up a little." Bill snaps his fingers and another portal appears. They enter but soon come out of another one. But this time, they came into a city. It was New York City. "Oh yeah. This is going to be crazy." Bill maneuvers around a car after car. "Hey wanna see something cool?"

"Sure." Bill waves his hand and several cars in front of him become chickens.

"HAHA! What are those ugly creatures?"

"In this universe, they call them chickens. They are the few in their family groups that cannot fly."

"What else can you do?" She asks.

"Let's find out." Bill waves his hand again and warps reality once again. This time, he makes a loop which he drives into and goes around in a loop. He warps more reality again and horse legs with a shark body come to form. "Oh man, I haven't had this much fun in a while."

"Eh! I've had better... Cipher." Bill looks surprised.

"Cipher? There's no Cipher here."

"Oh really? I'm not as dumb as I look. There's no way a regular demon can do all this."

"I don't even look like a demon."

"Oh, no you don't. You look human. You could actually fool anyone except that your guys are that of a demon."

"Heh. Nice observation."

"I know. I just don't know which Cipher you are, but even though, I was always told that the Cipher's have the most fun. I guess I was wrong cause this is boring."

"Oh really? How about this." Bill uses his matter creation and makes a ramp. A long ramp. He drives up it with incredible speed and soon leaves the ground into the air. They must have been at least 5 miles up.

"What are you doing?"

"Oh, nothing dangerous! Just exciting. You see demons can't really get hurt from physical damage. But sadly I have a physical form. But as you said I am a Cipher so I can save myself, so let's do this.."

"How is falling to our doom fun!"

"Oh, it's not. It's just pure exciting." Bill is smiling from ear to ear.

"Yeah, your right." She grabs Bill's hand. "This is exciting. I guess death is the most exciting this ever." Bill looks at her then rolls his eyes.

"Oh for the love of..." Boom. They crash. Fire is everywhere and there lies both Bill and the Pelarian.

"Huh? Why am I not dead. Your not dead cause you don't even have a 3-D body."

"Then how am I in the 3-D world?"

"Your not. Right before you entered the care I knocked you conscious and drew out your soul. Your 2-D body is in the 2-D verse and your soul is here."

"You ba*****. I'm gonna... Kiss you." She runs up and kisses him. %Alright!%. After some time she releases him.

"What was that for?"

"For giving me an exciting time."

"Yeahhhhhh! So what's next?"

"What's next is that you take me home."

"No can do. I gotta get home." Bill could already feel Dipper starting to wake up. He's been doing this for too long already.

"Alright fine. But before you go, what is your name." In some way, Bill wanted to tell her the truth but new people like her couldn't be trusted with secrets.

"Look. I'm not a Cipher. My name is Bill Pines. I am a demon but under certain circumstances."

"Oh, care to explain?"

"No, I don't." There's a silence then...

"So. How do I get home?"

"There's 2-D civilians here. Go find them." He snaps his fingers and a portal appears. "Oh yeah. What's your name?"

"It's anything you want it to be."

"What's the name your mother gave you."

"Rexema Renti."

Bills smile at her, but without saying a word he leaves into the portal. While into the portal he thinks to himself.

*Alright. She doesn't know who I am. Plus I think everyone at the bar was too drunk to really even care who I am or remember.*

Bill walks out the portal and into Bill room. "Home sweet home." He releases Dipper and within second Dipper wakes up.

"AHHHH! Bill!" Bill soon appears in front of his eyes.

"What, what."

"I had this weird dream. You were in it."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah. So weird. It was... Oh never mind. I need sleep. I've got to wake up and go to the library tomorrow. Goodnight."

"Night!" Bill grins. *I should let the kid sleep. Plus, there's no need to for me to go out. It's already 1 in the morning. Oh well. I feel like it's going to be a long day tomorrow.*

Chapter end.

Alright, guys. That's all for now. So yeah. I hope you guys like that little segment with Bill Pines. It was fun to right. This last issue might be a little weaker than I expected but next issue there will be way more mystery. Just you wait for guys. Review guys!


	9. Author message3

Alright guys so I just posted the new chapter and remember it the Bomb this week so everyday will be a new Chapter. It's kind of exciting in a way for me. I took a lot of time to do this and even though you might feel like the recent chapter is boring you would be surprised that the later chapters this week are going to become exciting. Don't forget that on Monday there is going to be a little surprise but I will leave it at that for you guys to wonder what it is. I don' t want to spoil anything.

There's also something else that I want to talk to you guys about also. You see I really can't draw so I often will think of something cool but can't really pictualize it. If you are email me at rickfrosterjj77 . Also so you guys aren't confused my name isn't Rick. I just do not want to expose my personal information out there just yet. The internet is a crazy place. So yeah, If anyone reading this can draw I would really appreciate if you can email me whenever you are available. It's not all that very important that you have to do it immediately. Just some cool things that I like. Fan art.


	10. Chapter 7: Library fun

Disclaimer: I do not own Gravity or anything that has to do with it. This is a fan made story made by your's truly! Let's begin. WOOOOOOOO!

Alright, guys! So I know last week's Chapter was kinda boring but in all stories there will always be some boring parts. I hope this is more exciting! 

Dipper starred at the wall. He's been staring at the wall for about 15 minutes now.

"What's up with you little Dip?" Dipper rubs his eyes after hearing Bill's voice. There's a short silence but soon he replies.

"I don't know. I slept basically all day last night, but it felt like I was up all night. It's so weird."

"It's probably just morning sickness kid."

"Oh no. I know what morning sickness is. This is not it. I think I should just go back to bed!"

"What?!" Says Bill. *Oh dang it. If Dipper goes to bed now he will take a two-hour nap. If he does that he will be awake for much long today giving me a shorter time to possess him. I've got to prevent it.* "You can't do that Dipper."

"And why not exactly?"

"Because life is beautiful."

"What?"

"You heard me, life is beautiful. Life is short and if you don't take advantage of the good times and the experiences it will all be lost. Who knows, you can die right now." Dipper looks at the projection of Bill in front of him for a while.

*Good. I think I got to him.*

"I'll take my chances," and with that Dipper rest his head on a pillow and closes his eyes.

"Sorry Dip. I wouldn't be a good friend if I let you sleep."

"Who said we are friends?" This ticks of Bill.

"I did you short stack." Dipper opens his eyes and stands up.

"I'm 5'8. That's average height."

"Haha, sorry kid but that's where your wrong. Average height is 5'10 so if were doing the math here I would say your short!"

Dipper's face get's blazing red with anger. All his life it was about how short he was. "Your shorter than me!"

"Not necessarily." Right in front of Dipper's eyes Bill grows taller and taller until his head reaches the ceiling. "I can be as tall or short as I want to be."

"If you can do it so can I. Show me how to do it."

"Yeah right kid," says Bill with an eye roll. "Like I will take away the only way to torment you. Oh wait actually, there are lot's of things that I can do to torment you. Like your Dumb Dipper scar on your forehead. HA! I'm funny." %If I keep this up he will be up in no time flat.% Dipper grits his teeth.

"How do I cut off your voice?"

"Huh?"

"How to I mute you. Yours really starting to bug me and at the moment, I don't feel like looking and seeing you."

"Sorry kid. This package stays on at a constant level. No shutoff."

"UHHHHHH! What do I have to do to make you leave?"

"Get up and do something."

"And you will leave?"

"On my demon honor." * That demon honor stuff sounds kinda shady. Should I even trust Bill on that? Oh whatever, nothing serious.*

"Alright fine."

"Nice. Now to make it official." Bill engulfs his hand in a blue fire and brings it close to Bill. "Shake it kid to make it official."

Dipper looked at Bill for a while. "I always wondered. How can I even touch you if you don't even have a physical body?"

"Because... Because. Look Dip, just shake my hand and be done with it already. I'll explain all about that stuff on another time. Alright."

Dipper has a skeptical look in his eyes. *Dang. What if this goes wrong*. He looks Bill in his eye. Part of him wants to stay in bed, but more of him wants to just get out of bed and keep Bill silent. "Alright fine." He grabs Bills hand.

"See ya at night Dipper. Have fun!" After saying that Bill disappears instantaneously without leaving a trace.

"I will." He get's up from his bed and rubs his eyes. "Ah, man. Getting up on a Friday isn't usually what I do. I don't have classes until noon. I guess I can always do that homework about the earthquake. Where do I even go to get information like that." As Dipper talks, he effortlessly destroys the dirt and smell of his body and creates a new set of clothes from the day before.

Dipper walks into the library to see the regulars. The regulars were the people who were usually at the library almost always when they weren't in class. Within the moderately large group, there were the goths, who were always trying to summon some type of demon. They also always tried to recruit new people and would consistently try at Dipper. There was also the gamer group. They were constantly wearing gamer cosplay and they talked in weird languages. Dipper recognized some such as Hutt because he is a fan of Star Wars.

*If I want information may be the goths have an answer. I have been pretty skeptical of Bill since the beginning of all this. Maybe he had something to do with this and if anyone know better about demons it's goths.*

Dipper walks over to the group to see them hold hands and with their eyes closed and with a person at the end of the rectangular table chanting a word that did not sound like any language that Dipper knew about, which was weird since Dipper could speak over 10 different languages. "Uh hey," says Dipper.

They don't even look up. He tries again. "Hello!" This time, Dipper sees one person look at him. It was she and she smiled at Dipper for a quick second before then closes her eyes and bows back down her head. *Alright, this is getting really annoying.* "HELLOOO!"

"What! What do you possibly want ," says the recent chantter. Dipper looks at him in complete shock. 

"How do know my name?"

"We know a lot of things." He looks at Dipper from head to toe, almost as though he is observing him.

"Whose "we" ?" He doesn't say an answer but just smiles at him.

"So what about the earthquake would you like to know?" Dipper is speechless.

"How you know if I was even going to ask you that huh?"

"What were you going to ask then?" This time, the statement came from the girl who smiled at him.

"Uh. You know, earthquake and stuff."

"Hmph," says the chantter. "Well if you really want to know I would advise you to first cut of that link you have with that Demon inside you ."

*What! How does he know about Bill?* "I don't know what you're talking about." The chanter stares at Dipper for a long while and Dipper does the same but with a lot more nervousness. From this, he could see the details of the chanters face. He had a strong jawline and pointed nose. His pupils were blood red. *They must be contacts.* But you never know. His hair was as yellow as a dandelion and he had two black wide scars on his cheek. 

"Very well. Everyone rise." The people in the chair rise simultaneously. "We must leave at the moment." He turns to face Dipper once again. "I hope we meet again. Next time I hope you can actually tell the truth. By the way here's my card. Whenever you feeling like talking just call this number." They walk out but the girl smiles at Dipper once again and this time, Dipper smiles back. Dipper see's them walk off and in no time they are out of the library. 

*How do they know about Bill anyway? I told no one and I doubt hector and his goons know.* Dipper looks at the card he was given. It had a picture of what looked to be a cobra snake, but instead of a little head, it has just one eye. On the back of the card, there was a phone number. Dipper puts it in his backpack.

*Alright. I'm not gonna ask the gamers because they won't know. I guess I'm on my own with this case. But where do I start? Maybe there are books on demons around here.* Bill looks around the library. He is usually in the library so he knows where to go and where not to go. He goes to a part where he knows that has a lot of spiritual things and objects. He looks at a small selection of books and comes around a book named the "Demons Domesday Book".

*A Domesday Book huh? I've read that the English in the past used this to keep records of farmers inventory. I wonder what this book has in it.* Dipper takes the book to a table and starts to crack it open and start reading. It read.

" _Demons are believed to be the rulers of the 2-D world, a realm that we cannot see or even know about. But based on events that have happened in the past we have proven it's existence. What we know about demons has become enormous but there are still much to know about it's powers. We have found how their civilization is structured. There are 5 categories of demons. The lowest world is the slaves. Demons enslave other creatures of the 2-D universe. We are still unsure which creatures exactly. Demons have also been known to enslave themselves on a general basis. The seconds to lowest class would be the peasants and farmers. It surprises us the purpose for a spirit needing to eat but it's true. Farmers take care of farm animals, crops, etc. Peasants are the poorest of the poor but are free people. The middle category is known as the middle class. They do enough to be let by and are usually called to fight in wars. This is the largest of the two categories. The second to the top category are the nobles and warriors. They are the most wealthiest and strongest of people. The strongest warriors come from this group. Lastly, the top category would be the rulers. The demon world is ruled by one leader but it is neither and dictatorship, monarchy or democracy. Each year the leader must fight anyone who wants the throne to the death. If the leader loses and dies the winner becomes the ruler. If a ruler was to die of old age either his/her child must fight to secure his right to the throne. If he is to lose the competitor is to get the ruling ship. For more than an 5 eons the ruling family has stayed the same. The name of the family is -_ "

"Huh? Where is it? Who's the ruling family? Dang it, I really wanted to know and talk it over with Bill. Why does it always end at the good part? Well, I guess I can't blame them for someone else ripping the book. Maybe this thing has something to tell me about what more powers I can do to." Dipper flips through the pages while carefully eyeing to see any important information. He stops when he sees "Power encyclopedia".

"Nice!" He starts reading and the first one he sees is "matter creation and destruction" which he knew already. He keeps reading and sees "enlargement and minimizing power". 

" _This power gives demons the ability to shrink or enlarge any object. They can shrink something down to nano size and enlarge things as great as the sun. When shrinking and object down to existence demons have a way of placing a beacon type device on the object so that they can retrieve them whenever they lose it. Unlike most demon powers, which involve mostly imagination, this power all depends on your own power. When shrinking an object demons must pull the energy from them, but when enlarging an object immense energy is transferred over to object. To do this a demon must master the energy manipulation technique which can be learned about on page 12-_ "

"What you reading?"

"AH!" Yells Dipper. He quickly turns around to see the same girl who was in that group who smiled at him. "Oh, it's you. Uh... I'm reading this." He shows her the cover and her face turns grim.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why are you reading about demons for? Are you planning to destroy use with the powers that demon gave you?" Dipper looks at her with shock. Her nice smile is enraged and her eyes are filled with fury.

"What! No! I'm just... Wait how do you even know about me and the demon inside me." She doesn't say anything at first but just stare right back at him.

"We see everything."

"Who's we?"

"Can't say, but I do know that they want you dead for what you've done."

"I didn't do anything."

"Oh didn't you? You have a demon in your body. For all, we know he could be planning something big against the human race."

"He's not."

"We don't know that."

"I do."

"How?"

"I talk to him."

"If you talk to him how do we know your not planning something with him."

"Do you believe that I am?"

"We do."

"I'm not asking if your group or cult does. I'm asking you." The girl blushes only a little then immediately replies.

"No. But what do I know? I'm a newbie to this so I don't know much to begin with." 

"You might know more than you think. If you believe that I'm not planning to destroy the human race then you're right."

"There's no way of me knowing if your right or not. I don't think I can gamble this, especially with all the evidence that has been found here."

"What evidence."

"You're reading the book that has all the powers of demons and their weaknesses. Looks pretty suspicious."

"If it's so suspicious then what's it doing in a library. Can't anyone with a demon in him just read it then? Makes no sense."

"It doesn't matter. I must report this to add to your case."

"What case?"

"It doesn't matter to you."

"It kinda does."

"Well to bad cause I'm not saying nothing." With that, she turns around and begins to walk off but Dipper reaches out and grabs her hand causing her to blush. In response to herself embarrassment, she freaks out completely. "Get off me!" With all the noise it gained attention from everyone in the library. 

"What's going on back there?" Says the librarian.

"Oh, nothing. My friend is just having another one of those episodes." Dipper turns to the girl. "Calm down before we both get in troubl-" Dipper stops talking with his jaw wide open. During the girls fretting her hood came off and Dipper could see a better description of her. Her eyes were grayish blue with black pupils. Her face was round and she had brown hair. "Woah!"

"Don't tell me to calm down." She looks and sees Dipper staring at her causing her to blush once again. "Oh gosh. Is there something on my face?"

"What? Oh no, it was just... uh."

She waits for a reply but when she doesn't receive it quick enough she just walks away. "Woah, woah wait," says Dipper trying to catch up to her. "Does this organization really want me dead?"

"Yes they do," she replies.

"What's the organization's name." She takes a deep breath and puts on her hood. In barely a whisper she says...

"The snakes eye. You didn't hear that from me."

"What's your name?" Stares at him for a solid few seconds, almost to know if she could trust him with the information. "Solina." With that, she walks away soon disappearing from Dipper's sight.

"Solina." Says Dipper. "I think I'm in love." He just stands there in bliss for a few minutes but soon snaps out of it. "Oh man. That's the second person who wants to kill me. Since when did I get so popular. I gotta get to my dorm and figure all this stuff out." Dipper collects the Domesday book and walks to his room not knowing someone with a black cloak was watching from afar. Following his every move.

Alright! So this was a mystery issue. I wanted to include something that would linger heavily to other chapters. I don't know if you guys realize this but this whole story so far has just been in the span of 3 days. I'm going to trying possible half sometimes skips into the story. Not major ones, just maybe a week at a time if possible. Stay tuned to know who the cloaked man is. As always Review or favorite or just do what you want to do. It's all up to you. I'm out. 


	11. Chapter 8: Little man is Back

Disclaimer: I do not own Gravity or anything that has to do with it. This is a fan made story made by yours truly! Let's begin. WOOOOOOOO!

I'm just going to get straight to the story this time!

"La de da! Whoop eh do. Sing a song have a poo. Oh man. I think I'm in love." Dipper is basically skipping down the hall in joy. Just recently he met the girl of his dreams Solina and he just couldn't get her out of his head. He also couldn't get what she said out of his head either. She talked about his life being in danger and that he is constantly being watched.

*I wonder if I'm being watched at the moment.* Dipper stops his moment for a brief moment at turns around. Just in the corner of his eye he see's a black blur. *What was that?* Dipper turns away from it and starts walking at a faster pace. It was then he noticed it. *Oh man, how is the hall just now completely empty. This is getting creepy really fast.*

Dipper turns around again and sees this time just a hooded figure behind him. He looked to be either 5"1 - 5"4, but it was near impossible to tell at the distance that Dipper was at.

"What do you want," shouts Dipper. The hooded being doesn't reply but instead walks towards Dipper. This makes Dipper have a little panic attack, thinking of all the possibilities that can happen during being so close. *What if he has a knife?* Dipper backs up but not fast enough until the hooded person runs at top speed and lunges himself right at Dipper bringing him to the ground.

"What did you do with Dipper?" The hooded creature grabs Dipper by the neck and is shouting questions at him. "Where is he?What did you do with him?"

"I am him you dumb fool," replies Dipper. The hooded person gets out his flashlight and shines them at Dippers eyes to see his pupils. *This guy must know about Bill* 

"Phew! I thought that bloody demon got his hands on you." The hooded figure got of Dipper and brushed himself off.

"Who are you?" The hooded person turns around.

"Have you forgotten my voice already? Oh man, and here I thought we were friends." He pulls down his hood and the first thing Dipper recognizes is his hair.

"Gideon! Oh is it great to see you, man? I have seen you in..."

"Five years." The two grow quiet. "Oh umm... Sorry about that stuff that happened five years ago. I should have really been there for you when it all happened. If only I was there a minute more we could have saved her."

"No! It's not your fault. It's mine. I was dumb to think that my invention was going to work in the first place. And now I have to live with that burden my entire life."

"Look Dipper, I'm sorry about all that but I'm not here to wallow in the past."

"Then what are you here for then?"

"That intoxicating demon inside of you."

"How do you know about that? Are you part of that group that was in the library?"

"The "Snake Eye"? Oh, no, no, no! I'm part of something much bigger that I can't really get in detail now. There's just too much stuff happening at once."

"How did you know that Bill was inside me?"

"The organization I am a part of has their ways. Even I don't know how exactly. But we need to get him out of you."

"No! I have everything under control. He can't take over my body and I have all his powers. He can't leave or do anything to anyone else when he's in me. I'm his prison?"

"Is that what you really think is going on? Didn't you ever ask yourself why he's in you when he get really no benefit? You don't even know that-"

"Oh Shut up Giddy!" It was Bill's voice and within seconds, both Dipper and Gideon could see him.

"Bill! Get out of my friends body this instant. You have no right."

"Oh don't I? Sorry Gid but me and Dipper had a little agreement and that's something I just don't take lightly."

"How are you seeing him, Gideon. Bill! I thought only I could see you?"

"He lied to you Dipper. That's all he is. A liar, and if you continue to follow his ways you will die a miserable life." Dipper comes from behind Dipper to whisper in his ear.

"Look Dip. This guy Gideon is trying to take away all your power and if you don't do something quick it will all be gone. He's delirious and confused. He doesn't understand what we have here, me and you. He wants out friendship to be broken and with that so will you _abilities_." After saying this Dipper's pupil turn to a long narrow vertical line and his eye turns a hue of yellow."

"Gideon I think it's time for you to leave."

"No Dipper, I just can't come back empty-handed and I will not let my friend die a horrible death."

"I DIED 5 YEARS AGO YOU IDIOT WHEN SHE DIED! NOTHING WAS EVER RIGHT EVEN TIL THIS DAY, BUT WITH THIS NEW FOUND POWER I FEEL ALIVE. I FEEL BRAND NEW! I KNOW NOW THAT YOU JUST WANT TO TAKE THAT AWAY AND THAT'S SOMETHING I CAN NOT ALLOW! LEAVE NOW OR ELSE."

Gideon is taken back by Dipper's yelling, for he has never heard it to this degree before. "Your wrong Dipper. I'm trying to help you."

"I think it's time for you to leave," says Dipper.

"Sorry Dipper but I can't allow that."

"I'm sorry too."

"For what."

"For this." Dipper holds out his hands and soon Gideon starts to shrink in size little by little til he was the size of a pen cap. "Don't worry Gideon. You were always kind of short. I'm just bringing you back down to size."

"Can't you see he's controlling you. Eating at you til there's none left."

Dipper's eyes change back to regular color. "Huh, what's happening?"

"Your friend Gideon was just trying to break our friendship," says Bill.

"Oh yeah. I kind of remember that. I shrunk him. Now all I gotta do is keep him quiet." Dipper snaps his fingers and a glass jar appears which he then puts Gideon in and puts a lid on it. "Ha! This is kind of ironic. Remember when you shrunk me and my sister. Of course you. If you were my real friend you would trust me on this one."

Far of in a distance there lies another hooded figure. This one is part of the Snake eye group.

"Oh gosh, he is being controlled by that demon. I've got to report this to- Ugh!" The hooded man is hit in the head, knocking him out instantly.

"Sorry brother. I just can't let that happen. Not yet I mean." It was Solina. "If the Snake Eye knew Dipper might die in the process of removing Bill the way they seem fit. I will find my own way."

Chapter end

Sorry guys that were a really short chapter but whoa, Gideon right! I wonder what organization he is a part of. And Bill just possessed Dipper. Will we be seeing more of that? My favorite part of writing this was with Solina. How will she affect Dipper in the future? One last thing. What happened five years ago ? Oh man, this is getting juicy and there's still tons of chapters to go. Stay tuned guys because I'm writing these til my fingers fall off.

I hope you guys really liked this chapter. Enjoy the rest of the week worth of chapters. The Bill is back chapters might be on the ice for a while so nothing crazy will happen but I'm thinking of revealing some secrets and see how it goes. I hope I'm not making this story go by too fast though but there's a lot to write about.


	12. Chapter 9: The Road to Power part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Gravity or anything that has to do with it. This is a fan made story made by yours truly! Let's begin. WOOOOOOOO!

Alright, guys so last time we were here Dipper was basically being possessed by Bill right? No! Actually, I wouldn't really say possessed because now that I think about it Bill can only possess those who give him permission. So basically to get around that I used to term _influenced_. So basically Bill is able to not control you but change your views greatly. It's kind of what girls do to guys. Alright, enough talk here guys back to the story.

"Dipper! Get me out of this dumb jar this instant." It was Gideons incessive screaming and he was mad. It's been two days since Dipper has shrunk him and he's been doing it none stop.

*Well the only time he stopped is when I gave him food. Ha! Fat pig.*

"Get me out of here!"

"No!"

"Why?"

"Probably because I don't want my powers taken away."

"Since when did you crave power exactly?"

"I don't. But think Gideon, just think. Look at what I can do? I was able to shrink you just from waving my hand, I can create things out of nothing. I can destroy anything! _Anyone!_ I can end world hunger and create peace."

"Oh destroy the world."

"I would never."

"Wouldn't you? You ever hear the quote, "absolute power corrupts absolutely"? It's true you know, and with more and more power that you gain all you are doing is corrupting you mind and body."

"You don't understand Giddy. You never will. I will become powerful."

"At what cost?"

"There is no cost. I control it. Now if you would excuse me I really don't feel like conversing with you anymore."

"You can't silence me." This just puts a grin on Dipper's face.

"Oh can't I?" He snaps his fingers and instantly socks appear in Gideon's mouth and to secure it his mouth wrapped in tape. "Don't worry, they're clean... _Enough!_ "

Dipper walks away only to be greeted by Bill. "Excellent job my good fri-"

"No! Before you go on with all this I want to know one thing. Two days ago it seemed that Gideon was able to see you. Why's that?"

"Oh, Uh..." Bill desperately tries to make up a lie. "I don't know Dip. Look man maybe it's that weird organization that he's a part of. Think about it, if he was able to find you just days after I showed myself to you just think of what do you think they did to him? They probably genetically altered his eyes are something."

Dipper stares at Bill in a way that seemed to conclude if he was telling the truth or not.

*Bill looks kind of nervous but his story sounds kind of legit. I mean Gideon is part of some organization of some sorts so maybe he is right about him. At this point, I just really need someone to believe and I think Bill is the best choice.* "Alright, Bill I believe you!"

"Alright. I knew you would believe me cause it's true."

"Yeah, yeah now don't bother me for a while."

"Why? Are you going to sleep?" There's a little eager in Bill, probably hoping he can have another opportunity to take over Dipper's body.

"No, just going for a walk around."

"Oh," Answers back Bill with disappointment

"Yeah, I need the fresh air."

"Well alright. I have something I have to do so you probably won't even hear from me for a long while."

"How long is a long while?"

"About a month."

"A month?! Why so long?"

"Just got to do somethings"

"What things?"

"Things!" There are a silence and Dipper looks into Bill's one eye but soon forgets it.

"Whatever. What do I care?"

"Asta la vista." With that Bill disappears into thin air.

*I wonder what Bill is doing. I trust him more in a way but I've got to remember he still is a demon and they cannot be trusted. There's got to be some way of knowing more about his existence and what he really is.* Dipper thinks for a second til it hits him. He turns and looks at the book he picked up from the library. *Haha! That's kind of funny. I didn't even check it out. I'm a rebel. "snort snort." But really, this book is like my journals back in gravity falls. Unlimited secrets that are waiting to be discovered. The only problem with the journals was that Bill just had to destroy them.* 

Dipper grabs the book and walks out of his room. *If I find a new power and it's dangerous I don't want to destroy my room. And I know the exact location.* Dipper looks around to make sure that no one is watching him, but soon thinks it's useless because even though the halls were empty to the blind eye he could never know for such if there was a hooded man or woman watching him.

Dipper snaps his fingers and a portal appears not knowing that a certain someone was watching him from afar. That certain someone was Solina and she had a mouth just open for flies.

"Whoa! How can he do that stuff already? I heard that only advanced demons or intellectuals can do that and from the report given to me he only got the demon possessed in him a couple days ago. He's so _cool!_ " She admits Dippers craft for a little while longer until she sees's that the portal was shrinking and it was shrinking fast. "Oh no! If I don't hurry I will lose him!"

She sprints to the portal and jumps into it just before it was gone from existence. "Ow!" She said as she hit the ground. When she looked up she saw the weirdness of the Portal Express. "This is just freaky! Where do I even go from here." While looking around some more she see's a bright yellow line stretching across to what looked like another portal. "Follow the yellow brick road I guess." As she is walking the path in the corner of her eye she sees's a crunched over yellow monster looking creature with long claws. But the thing that really freaked him out was his attire. He wore a suit and hat with a suitcase in his hand. When he crossed paths with her he titled his hate.

"Good afternoon." She doesn't reply, still kind of crept out with what she saw. Finally she gets to her destination and walks through it only to be blinded by the blazing sun. She quickly covers her eyes and screams in agony. "AHHHHH!"

"Who's there?" It's Dipper. *Dang it. My obsessive screaming must have attracted his attention.*

"Uhhhhhh. Would you believe me if I said I'm no one?"

"Solina?!" Solina squints her eyes and sees Dipper but only his figure for it was almost impossible for her to see any details of him. She does she he raise up her hand then hears a snap. Instantly her eyes are shaded with sunglasses.

"You've got to wear sunglasses in a metal field. All the sun is constantly being bounced into the eyes." She could now seem him but quickly looks down to hid her blushing. 

"Uhhhh... Thanks!" Dipper grins in a little embarrassment.

"No Prob!" He says a little too loudly. "May I ask what you're doing here? Are you spying on me for that little organization of yours or are you just a crazy stocker girl? Which is it?"

This cause Solina to look up with pride changing her expression. "I'm not doing this for my organization and I'm definitely not a stocker. I'm trying to make sure the world is safer from people like you. Why would you make a portal in a hallway? What if someone saw?"

"Well, I'm glad it was you."

"Oh really?" Dipper moves in to get closer to her and squints his eyes and looks right at her with a serious expression.

"Yes really." This cause her to move back but trips and falls on her butt. "HAHAHA!"

"What was that for?"

"Oh, nothing. You just really mind me of this girl I knew back then that I used to mess around with."

"Well I'm not this girl so don't do that again."

"Alright. So if you want you can join me."

"Join you? What are you even doing here?"

"I'm practicing my powers but then again now then I think about it since you part of the snake group maybe it's not such a good idea for you to be observing me."

"Part of it? I'm not part of it anymore. I was kicked out because I was seen talking to you when I was not told to do so."

"So, why follow me?"

"As I said before I'm trying to protect the world so I can't exactly have you being a part of its destruction."

"Very well. You can join me if you like."

"And who said I want to join you exactly?" This cause Dipper to have another ear to ear grin. *This girl is difficult. Just my type! A mystery to unravel. But if she thinks she's the only one who can play this game she's wrong.*

"Alright! Stay if you want but feel free to leave." Dipper tried to hid the lie of him wanting Solina to leave but it was useless. She already caught on and smirked a little knowing very well she was in control of the situation.

"No, I think I will stay."

"Fine by me," and with that they walk off to an open region to where Dipper can practice some techniques.

"Still have that book I see."

"Yeah, it has a lot of information on my powers. I haven't cracked down on the full history of demons yet though but I believe that I will get there just as soon as I get these powers down."

"I see. So what power are you working on now?"

"I don't know yet. I was going to check it out when you came out of know where so I didn't look yet. Wanna help?"

"Uhhhh...Sure." Dipper opens the book and starts flipping pages till he gets to the powers section til he finds a technique that he finds most interesting. Although every time that he pointed to one Solina would have a comment.

"No too strong. You can't handle it. That can destroy the earth!"

"You know it would help if you were a bit more encouraging."

"Sorry. I guess I just love being alive." Dipper rolls his eyes at the comment and flips the page once more and sees "Fire conjurements and manipulation".

"I'm doing this one, no comments needed." This leaves Solina with a half open mouth which she quickly closed to lessen the little embarrassment. "Oh, this one is a little different from the rest."

"How so?"

"Because there is a phrase I have to say for it to work. There's a whole system of words really. Plus I need to know how to control energy manipulation which I don't know how to do. Actually, it surprises me because I shrank someone recently."

"I know! That seemed pretty evil to me and that's why I took it upon myself to observe you."

"Or maybe your just a stoker."

"I am not!"

"O.K, O.K! You can go over there and watch I guess. I want to master this thing today."

"No! I need to watch everything."

"Suit yourself. Just know that this energy manipulation is pretty boring to watch. It has a lot to do with my inner soul I guess." Dipper sits down and does a Criss cross applesauce and breaths in and out. "Apparently the first stage I have to do is overcome some fear I have but first, I have to be in a trance so I can go back into my past mentally."

"And how exactly will you get into one."

"You have to read these words."

"Uh... No. Maybe I should before this gets freaky."

"No, please help. It won't get freaky or so I believe. Just think of it as a course. To defeat a demon you must become a demon and the closest thing you got to it is reading that book."

"Fine, but this better not conjure up spirits. Alright so here are the words. It's kind of weird but. Vasodoes quintesices murimentio!" Instantly Dipper's eyes turn yellow and his pupils turn long and vertical. "Dipper! Are you alright?" She asks. But he can't hear her cause he's not there anymore. He's deep into his subconscious.

"Where am I?" Says Dipper. All around him all he could see was white everywhere.

"Somewhere I never expected to see someone of my blood to ever come again." Dipper turned around to where the voice of a man could be heard. His eyes came in contact with him and he saw a young man that looked kind of like Dipper but looked to be 40 years old. He was lean and had jet black hair had a mustache.

"Who are you?"

"I am an old, old relative of yours. I believe I am 3000 years old now."

"That doesn't make sense. You would be dead. What trickery is this? Is this some demon prank?"

"I am no demon but your right. I am dead. I died a long time ago at the hands of demons doing what you're doing. Trying to learn more about them. But that's a different story for a different time. I know why you are here and I can help you through it. Guide you through it."

"And why should I trust you? I don't even know you."

"You shouldn't really. But if you want knowledge you better take the risk." He takes out his hand for a shake which reminds Dipper of how Bill does the same thing. Even though he takes the hand of the man and shakes it.

"Alright. But if this is a trick just know I can do powerful things to you."

"You can try boy. Now let's begin!"

Chapter end.

Major cliffhanger right there. I was going to write more but I didn't really like I should. Also, what was up with yesterday. I only got like 12 views?! Lmao, well whatever. It's not like I will just stop making these stories just because not many people are viewing them. I hope you guys liked this story. Next chapter is going to be part 1 of a possible 5-8 part story. It will reveal a decent amount but still leave you all on the edge of you seats. This story bomb is coming to an end and there won't be another one in about 5 months I suppose or when I remember to do one. One other thing guys, remember that on Saturday there will be a special treat and I don't know what time of day I will release it. Just expect the unexpected. Last thing guys are that you might have been a guy to predict all of the gravity falls stuff in the past but not this. In here I am unpredictable.


	13. Chapter 10: The Road to Power part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Gravity or anything that has to do with it. This is a fan made story made by your's truly! Let's begin. WOOOOOOOO!

Alright! So yeah, I'm just going to kick it off from where we left off next time. This is the last day of the Gravity Falls bomb so I'm going to do my best to make it as special as I can. I will try to add as much past information as I can but I don't want you guys to know everything just yet! I want to keep you on the edge of you seats wondering. So enjoy my friends cause lets get some info my an ancestor of Dipper. Or is who he says he is?

"Are you planning to start now Dipper?"

"Yes."

"Then sit." Dipper sits down on the ground in Criss cross apple sauce formation.

"So how does this work exactly, uhhh... What do I call you?"

"My name is Fredominic Tyrion Pines the I rule Pineovia and the leader of the Pinovian army. But you can call me grandpappy." He says this with a smile from ear to ear expecting Dipper to be impressed.

"Sure, Fred! So let's get on with this already. I want to learn energy manipulation already."

Fred laughs. "So eager you are to learn what you do not know off. It is said that we are frightened by things that go beyond our comprehension or thing that cannot be leashed or controlled. Do you know what fear is, boy?"

"Of course, I do. I go through it every day."

"No!" His voice turns from giddy to stern. "Not your petty fear that makes you scream like a little b****, but true fear. Fear of lost! Fear for someone else 's well-being. Think inside yourself. I think we both know that this has happened to you in the past."

Dipper doesn't even give it a moment thought. He doesn't want to because he knows the pain and suffering that he will have to remember if he thought of the memory again. "I would rather not think of the memory."

"Oh but you must if you hope to achieve this energy manipulation that you seek." Dipper clenches his jaw in frustration for this was not the answer that he wanted.

"Why must this be learned? It has nothing to do with manipulation of energy."

"Oh, but it does. You see with demons at the tender age of 4 Million are taught of ways to control their emotions and fears. This reason is for their own survival. As you must have read the book of yours only high-class demons can use powers such as manipulation of energy and such. But what would happen if their very own emotions blinded them temporarily? Would they be so scared of their fears that they will do anything to lessen their pain? Or would they feel so much hatred that they are willing to just kill anyone?"

That's why facing your worst of the worst fears is the starting point of all energy learning paths. With fear comes anger and with anger comes blindness to realize what truly is right and wrong."

"I see! Alright."

"I assume you are ready?"

"I am." Dipper takes and deep breath in and closes his eyes but still hears the voice of Fred.

"Good. Now just remember the little details of your worst pain. A time in your life where fear was immediate and you didn't know what to do."

"Fire."

"What?"

"The fire that killed my parents 6 years ago. Everything happened so fast. I never knew what to do. I was so scared for them. For Mabel."

"Good, good. Now picture yourself back to that spot and visualize everything."

( 6 years ago)

"Hey Dipper," says a half awake half asleep Mabel. It was 1 o'clock in the morning and the twins still shared their room so Mabel decided that Dipper needed to be woken up when she woke up.

"Ugh! Yes, Mabel?"

"Do you ever miss Gravity Falls?" This question shocked Dipper for she hasn't talked about Gravity Falls in 2 years.

"Sometimes. Why are you asking?"

"I just miss is so much. The fun, the adventure. All of it was amazing. And, and..."

"Mabel we talked about this. You can't keep on reliving the past. Gravity Falls was fun but it was never out home. We belong here."

"I know, but still, it's nice to remember the memories."

"I suppose so but... Do you smell smoke?"

Mabel sniffs the air and her eyes widen which indicated that she did. They sprang from their bed and ran out the door to see a blaze of fire just downstairs getting larger and larger by the moment.

"I will try to call the fire station and do the best I can to hold the fire back. In the meantime, Mabel go get mom and dad. We have to get to safety." She nods her head in agreeance.

"Right." The two go their separate ways but Mabel gets to her parent's room before Dipper gets downstairs. Their parents always keep their door locked so Mabel had no choice but to bag on the door with all her might to get their attention.

"Mom! Dad! Wake up there's a fire! FIRE! FIRE! FIRE!"

"WHAT!" She hears her dad yell. Soon their door is opened wide open and out pops her parents.

"Where?" screams her mother. Mabel turns around to see that the fire has spread more and more around the house.

"Everywhere," she replies.

"Where is your brother?" Questions her father.

"He is trying to get the fire station through the phone." Her father turned to her mother with a sad face.

"It wasn't supposed to happen this early. The fire wasn't supposed to be set until next moon," declares her mother.

"I know honey but what's done is done so that's how it must be."

"What are you guys talking about." They both turn their head to Mabel and look at her with heartbroken eyes. "What's wrong?" She asked, just confused and frightened.

"I'm sorry honey but this is goodbye!" Says her mother. Before Mabel could say another word her father grabs her and pushes her down the stairs.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" She screams in complete pain. She is delirious and confused not even realizing what happened or maybe not just believing it. As she hit the ground she screams yet again. This alerted Dipper and he ran over to her as quick as he could.

"Mabel! What happened?"

"It's mom and dad. They did something with the fire. They knew there the fire was going to happen and then dad pushed me down the stairs."

"Where are they?"

"Oh, I don't know Dipper. I just got the best look while I was falling and hitting my head on these stairs."

"Well sorry for my worries."

"Did you call the firefighters." 

"I couldn't! The landline is cut." 

"Ughhhh. We must be the only family in California that still uses wired phones. How do we get out of here?"

"You don't!" Said a voice within the fire. Dipper and Mabel twisted their neck to where the voice originated from.

"Whose there," screams Mabel.

"I am in front of you but still all around you. Who am I." Dipper looks around and quickly realizes.

"How can fire talk?"

"Who said I am fire itself?"

"I guess that makes sense. So what are you?"

"Even if I told you would it really matter. You are the sacrifice needed to quench my thirst and I shall burn you to a crisp and eat you." He lashes out of them and all that can be heard is a scream.

(Meanwhile...)

"Richard." The Pine's father continues to walk on ignoring his wife's voice.

"Richard!" She tries again but still no reply.

"RICHARD!"

"What Martha?"

"We have to go back."

"And why would _we_ do that exactly."

"Because they are out children."

"That doesn't tell me why we still need to head back." She grabs his shoulder and spins him around for their eyes to meet. Oh how much she loved his eyes she thought.

"Just them being out children is enough!"

"We swore an oath to the Cult of DemonicRin that out children will be nothing more than sacrifices to the fire demon, AlgoroKin. If we break it we will pay for out lives."

"And at what cost? Must out children die for our own social gain in that blasted cult. I can't just be here and know that my children are about to die. How can you."

"Your views have changed. I told you that you can't have such an attachment towards them. You should have pushed them away years ago."

"How could I? They are half of me and a half of you each. We made a life together. We made someone. A mother can never stop loving her children no matter how much she tries. I'm going back to rescue my children from that demonic beast." Her husband looks at her for a long minute and then holds his gun to her face.

"I can't allow this to happen. Either you come with me or I shoot you right now. Your choice."

"You won't shoot me. We have real love Richard. You would never hit me and you know it." She turns around and starts to jog back to the house. "It's really your choice. Either you lose me and the kids forever or you help you family in a time of need." 

He thinks about it for a second and then puts down his gun. "F****** hell." He chases after her and catches up to her. "Yeah, your right. F*** the cult! Let's go save the children."

(Elsewhere...)

"Mabel, I need to see it or else I can't know how bad it is." Mabel is holding a wet white towel around her burnt leg. They were in the bathroom seeking refuge from the fire monster.

"No! A burn is a burn so what does it matter?"

"It could get an infection."

"I don't care. We are going to die anyway."

"You can't say that. We will live."

"I'm scared Dipper."

"I'm terrified."

"What do we do?"

"I don't know. For the first time in my life, I really don't know what to do. That's what scares me most. Not knowing what to do and if I don't know what to do how can I protect anyone?" There's silence between the two but then Mabel speaks up.

"That's why we have to stick together. Don't place a burden all on yourself."

"Hard not to since mom and dad abandoned us."

"Then forget them. Let's beat this thing."

"How Mabel?"

"I have an idea. In our room there is a water bomb that has already been loaded for a while. It won't kill that thing but it will distract it enough to get us out of this place."

"Let's do this."

"GET OUT!" It was their mother's scream. Shots were fired and they heard the fire monster scream.

"What are you doing!" It yelled. "This was not part of the deal." Dipper turns to Mabel.

"Stay here!" Before she could reply he runs out and sees his parents fighting the monster. They are shooting with a passion while being surrounded by fire on every side. His dad notices him and shouts at him.

"Take your sister and get out of here. "

"Why are you back here?"

"There's no time for that. You will learn about all of this when your older but for your sake I hope you don't. Just protect your sister."

"Listen to your father Dipper. We're sorry about everything."

"I don't care. What will happen to you guys?"

"We will meet again one day Dip," says his dad. "But if you die here you will never know the truth. Just go. Now!" Dipper hesitates until his mother speaks up.

"Just remember Dipper that we love you to the moon and back. Remember that and don't let your sister think otherwise." 

A tear drops from his eyes. "I won't."

"Know run Dipper, run." Dipper runs off and skips past the bathroom into his room and grabs the water bomb. Then he barges into the bathroom and grabs Mabel and runs downstairs without her even having a second thought. He maneuvers around the fire while the fire monster is being distracted and right when he is at the door he turns around and throws the bomb right at the monster. Then everything went white.

"And that's what happened."

"That was the biggest fear in your life."

"I fear that my parents died and it was my fault."

"Why do you think it was your fault."

"I think back on it and I think that the monster was a demon of some sorts and the more I think about it I believe that it was after Bill and since Bill was inside me that maybe I was some sort of beacon."

"Well, your wrong."

"How do you know."

"I know a lot more about demons than you and that is not how it works. But this fear for you parents is something you must get over."

"How?"

"Think about it and accept the truth. They told you that they will live so believe their words. Overcome the fear of losing."

Dipper thinks to himself. His father words of his return and he soon believes it. He soon accepts the truth and in that instant, a huge burden is lifted off him.

"Good! Now believe in yourself and go and learn fire manipulation." 

"Already? How about the other stages."

"No need. Everything is what you need at advanced stages. But you're at a basic level so you do not need it."

"So what? I just know energy manipulation now?"

"You already knew it from the beginning. How do you think you shrank that boy?"

"Then why am I hear?"

"Because there are things that must be learned a resolved. I can't help you at the moment but I will in the future. I told you my name and I am a distant relative of yours. I want you to know that whatever power you feel is wrong. NEVER TRUST A DEMON." The man figure soon fades and Dipper wakes up from the trance.

"Dipper! Are you alright? You were unresponsive for hours." It was Solina. It surprised Dipper that she was still here.

"I never knew you cared so much." He says with a grin. She just rolls his eyes.

"What did you see?" He doesn't answer immediately, almost as if he needs time to reflect on his choice.

"Just some old memories really. But I learned from them. The fears that they have on me. There are more of my past that I can live without but maybe it's for the better that they are there."

"You want to go back to campus?"

"No! I won't be going back there for a month or more. I'm not sure yet."

"What! You can't be serious."

"I am. Bill is gone for a while and within this time I must learn as much as I can about him and what I can actually do and about my family's history. I'm starting to question his motives and I believe that you're right about him but until there is proof I will believe what he says."

Solina looks at him in a worried way. "I see. I will stay with you then." This takes Dipper by surprise.

"Are your sure?"

"Yes. I want to defeat this demon as bad as anyone and if helping you get stronger is the way then count me in. Just tell me that we aren't sleeping on the floor." Dipper roars with laughter.

"Oh please. Like I would let that happen. Dipper snaps his fingers and a house meant just for two people appears." Solina couldn't help but smile.

"Cool!"

"Yeah and it just keeps getting better and better."

Chapter end

And that is a rap guy. I hope you guys really enjoy this little special with the bomb. Chapter 9 and 10 really pressured me for time, but I got it done. Oh man, but starting next week it's back to regular schedule. Once a week every Friday. Just remember that tomorrow is a little special. I don't know yet if what I'm trying to do will work out but it's worth a shot. If it doesn't the no more of it. But look guys. I really need you guys to review it tomorrow to let me know if you hate it or not. I don't want to just go off view counts anymore. It weird and not consistent at all but it's really your choice. I hope I don't sound like those annoying YouTube or Vine people who ask for likes and comments for satisfaction because I'm not that type. I do this for fun and just for that purpose. If in fact I am getting only 1 view a day I will still make these stories everyday just cause it's fun to imagine this stuff. Anyways see you guys on the next update. Peace!


	14. Author Message4

Alright guys so I promised a surprise and here it is. Every Friday there will be a Tension Jr chapter. If you don't remember Tension Jr was in the chapter with Bill Pines. Its optional to read but I just thought it would be fun to write about. If I see you guys don't like it the I will stop making it but year. See ya!


	15. Author Message5

Alright guys. I'm sick of waiting a whole week to post new chapters. I'm just going to post whenever cause that's just what I want to do now.


	16. Chapter 11: A New Player

Disclaimer: I do not own Gravity or anything that has to do with it. This is a fan made story made by your's truly! Let's begin. WOOOOOOOO!

Alright, guys. Here is chapter 11. 

The sun hit Dipper's race like a truck. *Morning already? It feels like I just went to sleep 5 minutes ago. But then again I and Solina was up pretty late last night talking about whatever. I can't really remember.* Dipper gets up out of his bed and looks on the other side of the room to see Solina still sleeping like a rock. 

She stated that if they were going to sleep in the same room together that they would me far apart so she forced Dipper to expand the size of the room until there was a reasonable distance between them both. Dipper rolled his eyes. *Yeah cause 30 feet is reasonable.* 

After taking a moment to stretch out his bones he walks towards the door but stops to see an ant crawling next to him. By hesitation, he tries to squash it but then thinks up of a better idea. He focuses on the ant with his hand soon the ant starts to enlarge to the size of an arm. Before it could crawl away with its new speed Dipper creates a glass box around it. He picks up the box and walks towards Solina side of the room. *She's going to hate me for this!* 

When right above Solina's bed Dipper destroys the box causing the ant to fall Solina which he quickly catches. "Not yet," he whispers to the ant. Dipper draws the ant closer and closer to Solina's face until it was to the point of just nibbling on her. She giggles but still was in a deep sleep. The ant continues to tickle her and she laughs more and more.

"Stop Freddy," she exclaims between laughs. *Freddy?! Who the h*** is Freddy?* Dipper is on the verge of just taking away the ant from her face when she suddenly opened her eyes, still hazed and having a huge grin on her face from her dream.

But soon she comes to it and her eyes begin to focus on what's in front of her. "AHHHH!" She screams at the top of her lungs and since they were in a metal room everything bounced back at Dipper. He yelled in pain, covering his ears and dropping the huge and in the process right on Solina. This caused her to thrash around uncontrollably while swinging her fist at the unusually large ant. 

With each blow, she hit it with the ant returned with a bite on her arm. 

Finally, coming back from his ears ringing Dipper overlooks the situation and acts quickly. He focuses on the ant and intermediately shrinks to the size that Dipper first saw him as. "Phew!" Exclaims Dipper. "That was bad!" 

"That was bad!" Dipper turns his head to see Solina wide-eyed and her face blaring red. "What the H*** was that?" 

"Ummm a prank. Heh" This pisses her off even more.

"You jerk! It bit my arm and I'm pretty sure it's broken thanks to you." 

"Let me take a look at it."

"No! I think you've done enough damage for today."

"But maybe there is a healing spell in the Domesday book."

"Yeah sure Dipper. Because I am going to trust my health problems with the very thing I'm trying to destroy."

"Maybe you're overreacting. It might not even be broken at all." 

"I'm pretty sure I heard a snap when it bit me."

"So what do you want to do about it Solina?"

"I don't know. Oh, wait I do know. How about I act like a regular person and just go to a doctor. I mean they do exist after all." 

"But then you can't use your arm for a while, but with me if you let me find it I bet there is a spell that lets me heal." 

"Dipper."

"Yes, Solina?" 

"You're a jerk and an idiot. Demons only want to destroy. Why would they want to heal in any way." Dipper thinks about this. *Maybe she is right. But maybe she isn't.* 

"How do you know all Demons are even bad huh? And it probably does have a healing spell. How else would they heal themselves. Just give me some time to look."

"I just said I don't want it. Even if there is I want to just see a doctor." Dipper stares at her, kind of aggravated. There's a long silence until Solina breaks it. "Now what I would really appreciate is if you could transport me to the university doctor." 

"Fine." Dipper snaps his fingers and a portal instantly appears. Dipper really got the hang of portals. He can just think of a place faster and faster and make a working portal out of that. "Let's go then." Dipper holds out his arm. "Ladies first." Solina holds up her head and walks right by him and stepping into the portal. Dipper rolls his eyes and follows her into the portal and behind him the portal closes.

"3 hours. The things I could have done in this 3 hours that I'm wasting here. You should have just let me heal your arm. I could have done it in less than 30 minutes." Solina just puffs up her cheeks. They have been waiting in the school's doctor's office for so long because they haven't made an appointment.

*I should have just let Dipper healed my arm. It probably would have done a better job than any human could ever do but I'm not about to tell him that, though. I'm not going to give him the satisfaction of being right.* "Yeah well! That's the human way of life." 

"I know the human way Solina."

"Do you Dipper? I mean you are a demon child." Dipper stares at her with slight anger.

"I'm not a child and I'm not a demon. I'm probably older than you. How old are you?"

"How old are you?"

"I asked first!"

"Your point is?"

"Fine. I'm 21." Solina smiles knowing she won the argument.

"I'm 21 also. I guess we're the same age."

"When was your birthday? Try not to lie." She rolls her eyes.

"Wow, you care about this a lot."

"Just answer the question."

"August 31, 1999." Dipper gets wide eyed then smiles. 

"Wow. I guess we have the same age then."

"Your birthday is on the 31st also?"

"Yeah."

"Are you satisfied, or are you going to ask me the exact time I was born."

"As a matter of fact-"

"Ms. Masaraty. We are ready for you now." The secretary looks up from her papers to tell them.

"Well, I guess I'm going in now. You can leave now Dipper." 

"What?! I think I should go in there with you."

"Uh... Why?" She looks around not trying to look him in the eye for the situation got awkward.

"Oh... Because.. Uh, actually there is no reason to. I think I will head back to the metal yard and practice some things. Are you coming back or is this bye for a while." She turns towards the doctor.

"Maybe. I don't know yet. I'm going to think about it." Before Dipper could respond she walks away into her doctor's appointment.

"F****** idiot! Why would I do that. Break the girl that I like an arm? Was that smart Dipper? Of course not. Now I don't even know about her coming back. Oh man! What am I going to do. I'm going to be bored and alone forever. What am I go to - " 

_Crunch!_ Dipper froze up and turns around to see where the noise came from. He wasn't surprised to see nothing at all. *Average scary cliche. And what, am I supposed to look away and then let it get to me?* 

"Well that would be interesting now wouldn't it?" Dipper didn't even have to look around. He knew the voice.

"What do you want old man?" Dipper could hear the man sign.

"When will you learn to respect your family elders."

"I still don't know if you're really one of my ancestors. You have no proof." 

"Well besides that you should know that there are 3 wild dogs out there. They seem to be possessed but there's something different about them." Dipper was wide eyed.

"Demon possessed dogs! Since when do demons possess dogs?"

"Since the beginning of time little man. So, how exactly do you plan on killing those mutts exactly?"

"Kill them? I'm not going to kill them. I'm going to drive out that demon."

"Demons you mean."

"Huh?"

"These demon-possessed dogs are different. Within them, there are two demons in each." 

"Does it matter?"

"Actually, it does. A lot. They are smarter and stronger. There's no saving them. You don't have that power yet and boy you are a far way from getting it." 

"I can still try. I can't just let those dogs -"

" _Growwlllll!._ "

" _Growwlllll._ "

" _Growwlllll._ " Dipper looks around but still can't see the dogs.

"Hey old man, where are these things anyways."

"Alright, looks kid. First of all, my name is Fredominic Tyrion Pines. I though one of my decedents would at least remember that but I see now that you're as dumb as a donkey. For this, I will let you address me as Fred."

"And if I -"

"Shut up boy. I'm trying to help you so just listen to me."

"I though I had to learn by myself."

"Ha! You? Boy, your so green you piss grass. You can't handle anything that's going to get thrown at you in the future. Now look, you can't see those mutts and you know why?" 

"Because they are good hiders." Dipper takes a few steps back from hearing the dog's growls getting closer and closer.

"No. It's because they can camouflage and can't be seen by the human eyes. If you had a pair of demon glasses or contacts you would be able to see them too." 

"You can see Fred?"

"Yes. Look with each step you back up they are taking two. Don't look behind you but there isn't exactly much left to walk back on. They are cornering you in. Are you right handed or left?"

"Right."

"In your left hand create a sword and on your left make a shield. Make it look like Captain America." 

"I said I'm not going to kill the dogs."

"They are basically dead already. As we speak there soul is being eaten alive by those bloody demons. If you kill them now all your doing is giving them peace. Trust me, kid, its better this way." 

"Alright fine. But how can I fight them if I can't even see them?"

"The way all the books and movies do it. I will be your eyes. Now make your weapons now!" Dipper doesn't even respond. He just thinks in his head and creates a blade that blade was black and the hilt was pure diamond. His shield was made out of ruby and when the light hit it, it would reflect in different areas. "Cool stuff kid. You've got a hell of an imagination. Alright here is what you gotta do. You've got to- SWING LEFT." 

Dipper does what he is told and swings left but is surprised to feel like a wall other than a dog. Dipper got confused but sees blood drip so he knew he must have hit something. He was naive to believe that the dog died from just that single blow because he let down his guard and was pushed back from the very animal he had just cut.

"What are you doing boy?! Swing at it!"

"I did."

"I didn't mean swing at it like a b****. Gut it out. DUCK!" Dipper bent down and could feel the air of the swing. "Sway back!" Dipper swayed but was slow to the movement and he could feel a cut on his chest. Blood started to pour out and Dipper began to freak. 

"Oh calm down. It's not even deep. Jump left!" Again Dipper was slow to do so and he could feel his leg being bit and the dog wasn't letting go.

"Ahhhh!" Dipper's scream was full of pain and agony.

"Stop cry! This is the perfect opportunity. Swing at that beast." Dipper got his swung and drove it down and was satisfied to hear the whimpering of the dog.

*Got it!* But his little moment of victory was over when a dog came from behind him and bit his shoulder.

"Ahhhhh! Fred! Why didn't you warn me!"

"Sorry. I didn't see that one."

"You know what screw this." Dipper went past the pain on his shoulder and stabbed the dog on his foot until it let go. When it finally did he did the best he could to knock the one out that was on his shoulder. He turned around and ran backward into a wall of metal scrap and did this repeatably until it let go. He turned around and stabbed it again until he was sure it was dead. 

Clap, clap clap. "Good job. But there's still one left and it's right in front of you. It's coming at you right now actually."

"What?"

"Don't worry. Just don't look back. Not yet. Just trust me. I've got a plan." Dipper nods. Something I Fred's voice sounded trustworthy even though every brain cell in Dipper's body says otherwise. "OK. Hit him with you shield as you turn around... Now!" Dipper swings his body and he could feel the connect and the blood that must have poured out of the dog's body. From the sound of how the dog fell, Dipper could tell he was pushed back. "OK, now swing left." Dipper swings but nothing connects. "Swing right." Still nothing. "Lung forward at it." Still nothing but Dipper felt the dog's teeth dig inside his thigh. 

"What the hell Fred? You said to swing left and right. What's going on?"

"The bloody beast is dodging it. All you have to do is -"

"No! I'm ending this now." Dipper's weapons disappear in an instant and out comes an RPG. "Tell me where to aim." 

"Are you mad? We Piners have never used those things in the past. We fight with our hands."

"Trust me, grandpa. If you had one of these things back in your ancient days then you would have been using one. Now tell me where to aim this thing." 

"You're a disgrace... Aim it about 85 degrees left and shoot." 

"Perfect." Dipper follows this and shoots and blood flies and noise is bounced back and fourth against the metal. Dipper just watches the sight and he see's that from the blast came a black mist.

"It's a demon!"

"What do I do Fred?" He doesn't reply but to thing for a second.

"Nothing. Just wait and see what it does before we attack it. Who knows, maybe it just wants to be friendly."

"Friendly? It tried to kill me. And what the heck? I only see one but you said there is only 2 in each wolf."

"I'm as confused as you are. The way I saw the wolves I was sure I saw multiple. It could just be possible that this is a powerful demon that can manipulate several animals at once." 

"Demons can manipulate animals they aren't always in?"

"With proper train... Yes. You have to know that... Wait! It's taking its form." The black mist soon clumps together, getting denser and denser with each passing second. Soon both Dipper and Fred sees the demon from human arms, legs a body and a head. His skin was tan, the tan that you get from the sun, and without blemish. "What in the bloody?" Fred seemed surprised. "A human? That's impossible." 

"Maybe it's a shape-shifting demon Fred." 

"No! Only the highest of the demons hierarchy can shapeshift and that they don't come to Earth. They hate it here." 

"OK. But Bill came here."

"He's a different case."

"How so?"

"Later boy."

"Alright. But before we do something about this demons do you have any idea of how it got into the 3-D would exactly? There aren't any rifts."

"Millions of demons have been living on Earth for centuries. But for reasons they went into hiding."

"This one doesn't like hiding really much."

"Oh, I don't!" Dipper shock. The demons voice was soft but cold at the same time. It left a shiver down his spine. "You know you shouldn't talk about people behind their back. It's quite rude." 

"Talk about you? Who's hear to talk about?" The demon smirked.

"I can hear that voice in your head, talking to you, giving you information and discussing. If I didn't interrupt chances are you were going to form a plot to kill me. Am I wrong?" Dipper didn't reply. Instead, he conjured up to swords in his hands and ran right at the demon. 

"AHHHH!" He screamed with his might and when he got close enough he swung furiously only to have the swing stopped by his hand at the blade.

"Cute." The demon snatches the sword from Dipper's hand and examines it. "Demon magic right? There have been rumors of you around but I didn't believe it til now." He breaks the sword into and then turns his attention back to Dipper. Dipper begins to back up while the demon begins to walk forward. "Its funny how after all these years humans still think they have what it takes to defeat a demon." He slaps Dipper knocking him to the ground.

Almost instantly Dipper gets up and swings at him only to swing at air and be punched across his face. The demons grabbed his head and kneed him causing blood to fly out his nose and mouth causing him to fall back but before he can hit the ground his arm is grabbed and twisted. 

"AHHHHH! Stop please." Dipper scream was ear piercing. There was a pause and for a second Dipper felt a period of relief. 

"No," said the demon. Still in a twisted position the demon pushes Dipper's arm forward until there is an audible pop.

"AHHHH." The demon pushes Dipper again a wall of scrap metal and Dipper could feel a piece barely piercing his flesh but the pain was immense. For minutes all the Demon did was beat him over and over. "Haha! Come on you nasty human pig. Fight me!" 

Barely conscious Dipper creates a knife and swings at the Demon. This time, it connected and its side but the demon did not even flinch but instead, he just smiles. 

He accelerates and catches Dipper by the shoulder. He draws in close and whispers in his ear. "I could kill you right now. I can kill you right now and I would have great pleasure in doing so, but why would I do that when torturing you can be so much fun. I will see you around one way or another and I want you to know this. Whenever you see me something bad will happen. No matter how strong you think you are you won't be able to protect anyone. Just remember that." 

He releases Dipper and looks him in the eye. It was then that Dipper could see his eyes. Yellow like fire and fierce. They were the definition of horror and made Dipper have goosebumps. The Demon could see the fear in his eyes and pushes Dipper to the ground and turns around to walk away. "Wh...Who..Who are you? Are you even a demon? Or Are you a human?"

The demon turns around and looks at Dipper. "My name is unimportant to you. But to answer your other questions, I am both. Oh, what do they call them around here? Well, I guess on of the terms is a halfling." With that, the halfling made a portal and left Dipper battered up and weak. 

"Dipper! Are you alright. Can you stand?" It's Fred, but Dipper doesn't reply. He just lays there and soon starts to fall asleep, little by little.

Chapter end.

It was long because I haven't done one in a long while. I hope you guys liked it. Toon in for next week.


	17. Chapter 12: Healing Up

Disclaimer: I do not own Gravity or anything that has to do with it. This is a fan made story made by yours truly! Let's begin. WOOOOOOOO!

Alright, guys so this is Chapter 12. Enjoy! 

"Dipper? Dipper?! Are you OK? Oh gosh, oh gosh. What happened to you? Can you hear me? Oh no, no, no. Ummm. OK, just sit still. I have an idea."

*What the heck? Where am I? Wait, this is the metal house I made. But how did I get here? The last thing I remember is -* Dipper just woke up and recalls the memory of his recent beating by the halfling. He felt his face and felt soggy blood bandages on his face. Touching them made him remember the pain he endured from the attack. "Ugh." His side where he was pierced stung. He could still feel the blood slowly pour out. 

"You almost died Dipper." It was Fred's voice.

"Oh really? Tell me something I don't know," says Dipper as he smirks. 

"It's no laughing matter. You would have died if it wasn't for that girl."

"Girl? What girl."

"The girl who you took into the hospital 3 days ago."

"Oh... Solina. I didn't know she could... Wait. 3 days ago? I've been asleep for 3 days?"

"Yes. It was quite scary for her actually. She was constantly stitching and bandaging up your wounds with little to know rest until you finally stabilized which was just 3 hours ago. She's now eating a meal in your little self-made kitchen." 

"Is there a spell to heal these wounds?"

"No. Demons had advance medicine and most had their own self-healing so there was no need to create a healing spell." 

"Can I use the matter creation technique to close these wounds then?"

"Yes in theory, but it's risky. You might be able to see the cut but you need to know exactly which components are needed to be healed."

"So that's it huh? I just wait to be healed normally."

"I never said that. There is a flower in the earth's core that can heal any wound. If you want to be healed fast then that's the way to do it." Dipper thinks of what he said.

"Earth's core huh? It's hot down there. How can I take the heat?"

"There's a smell."

"Of course, there is. Alright, lets do this." 

"Let's do what?" It was Solina.

"How long have you been listening?"

"Long enough, but who are you talking to? Is it that demon Bill? I thought he was gone for a while."

"He is. I'm talking to Fred, my so-called ancestor." There's a silence with Solina just staring at Dipper, trying to read him. 

"You should go back to bed. You need the rest."

"I don't need it." Dipper tries to stand up but is legs buckle immediately and he drops down on one knee. Solina rushes over to him to support him up. "I'm alright. I just need to go."

"Go where?"

"Don't worry about it." Dipper struggles to walk trying to reach the door.

"No!" She screams this and runs in front of Dipper. "You listen to me and you listen well. For 3 days I have been taking care of you. I didn't go to school, I barely ate, I had little to no sleep and I haven't had a shower in forever. Now if really think that I will let you run off again and get yourself beat up just so I can heal you up again then your wrong. You have two choices. You either take me with you OR you get yourself back in that bed because I am NOT a nurse." She crosses her arms showing that she would not budge. 

Dipper smiles from her sight. "Alright. Well, we are going to the Earth's core to get a special flower. Apparently it can heal my wounds and I need to heal it fast." 

"Why the rush?"

"The person that did this to me was a half demon half human."

"A halfling?"

"You know about them?"

"It was one of my teachings in the Snake Eye organization."

"Yeah, well did they tell you that they are strong."

"Is that what this is about?"

"About what?"

"About getting stronger and revenge." Dipper avoids her eyes and limps away.

"Let's just get this over with."

"Alright so this suit that I just made will temporarily let me move around without my body wound opening up again and the spell last about 3 hours so we have a lot of time to get the flower and then leave with loads of time to spare." Said Dipper to Solina.

"How are we getting down to the core anyways?"

"Portal. My ancestor put a map in my brain."

Solina rolled her eyes. "You always got have someone in your head. Alright, let's get this over with already." 

"Right!" With a snap of his fingers, Dipper creates a portal. "Since the distance to the earth's core is so long it's going to take about 10 minutes by portal to get there." Solina nods as they both walk in and seeing the Portal Express. Almost immediately she spots different creatures walking by following their own paths. Some were tall and some were short. Others we thin will some were fat. So many different ones. "Don't stare. I don't know if I can fight off those beast and I know nothing of their abilities." 

"Right." The two walk persistently to their destination and feel relieved when they reach it without any confrontations. They exit the portal and all that could be see is red, and lots of it. "Ohhh. Oh, my gosh Dipper. Even with this spell I can still feel some of the heat." 

"Yeah same here. Let's do the job before we get hear strokes. Alright, so Fred didn't know exactly where the flower is but I believe it is the crust of the Earth. Right now we are right on the core and the crust is about half a mile up." Dipper snaps his fingers and him and Solina both have their feet covered with rocket shoes. "These are rocket shoes. All we have to do is - " 

"ROARRRRRRRRRR!" Both Dipper and Solina swivel their head around.

"What was that Dipper?!" He doesn't respond. "Dipper! What was that?!"

"I don't know."

"ROARRRRRRRR!" This time, the roar was close. Really close. Dipper grabs Solina's hand and starts his rocket shoes at full blast. As they got higher and higher Dipper could see the source of the roar. It was a lizard-like monster but looked to be about 16 feet long. It looks up at them and out of nowhere it grew wings and flew at them. 

"THE F***!" *Oh man this is bad. Dipper puts his rocket shoes to overdrive and speeds up only to see the lizard speed up. Catching up, closer and closer. At one point it was so close it snapped its jaws almost chopping Solina in half.

That oversized lizard is going to kill us. Gotta think fast.* Dipper snaps his fingers and a portal appears. 

*Yes! We're going home. Thank goodness. For a second, I thought Dipper was going to make us stay and -* Solina couldn't even finish her thought. She felt herself being thrown at the portal and hit the ground inside the Portal express hitting her head. "Oh, man Dipper. You didn't have to throw me like that." 

There's no reply. Solina turns around to see the portal close behind her but can't see Dipper. "Dipper? Dipper?!"

Chapter end

Alright, guys. I hope you guys liked this chapter. Stay tuned next week for more. 


	18. Chapter 13: Saving Dipper

Disclaimer: I do not own Gravity or anything that has to do with it. This is a fan made story made by yours truly! Let's begin. WOOOOOOOO!

Alright, guys. Here is chapter 13. Enjoy!

Solina has been having a nerves breakdown for about an hour. Just an hour ago she walked out of the Portal Express and back to the metal yard that she and Dipper had recently been staying at. She feared the worst but at the same time, all she could think about was how to get back to the Earth's core to rescue him.

"How do I get there, though? I can't make a portal and I'm no demon. Ughhhhh. I hate this. There must be a way."

"Oh, there is. You just have to know where to look." Solina shook. She didn't know where that voice came from. She put her head on a swivel looking in every direction only to see nothing.

"Who's there," she yells.

"I'm someone who can help... For a price of course." Solina shuddered from hearing the voice. It sounds cold and just straight creepy.

"How can you be of any help if I can't even see you? Show yourself." There's no response but Solina hears footsteps. Heavy footsteps.

"As you wish." This time, Solina could pinpoint where the voice is and turns her head at a 90-degree angle. She soon sees a figure soon appear. Little by little it comes together.

"A cat?!" It was about a 12ft tall fluffy white cat. "A cat?! This is getting crazier and crazier. Oh wait, let me guess. Demon right?"

"Yes, I am. My name is Kitty Lemington. You might have heard of me." Solina thought about it.

"No. Not at all." Kitty squinted at her with anger.

"Incompetent human. Oh, what would you know anyway? Your species has always been ignorant." Kitty moves her tail around Solina and lifts her up to her face. "Tell me, human. Do you fear me?"

*Of course, I'm afraid. I've never been more afraid in my life since the few days that I met Dipper.*

"No, I do not." Kitty stares her down intently.

"You shouldn't lie to a cat. Especially a demon Cat. We are known to be quite wise. Tell me. Do you know why I'm here?"

"Actually, I was wondering that myself. Since when do demons help humans?"

"Oh, all the time. We just always want something in return."

"What you want? My soul?"

"Close. I want your body."

"My what?" Solina is confused. *Does she mean a possession?*

"Your body. As you know the person that you want to rescue is know as Dipper pines. Do you know his family's past at all?"

"Not at all."

"You will soon enough. But that's not the point. From you awareness of demons I can only conclude that you know the demon Bill is in that boy that is currently in the Earth's core."

"So?"

"So, I need to be inside your body as well."

"Please explain to me why exactly. And just know this. No matter what you say I will almost 99 percent say no."

"I need protection."

"Protection?" Solina didn't understand. "Elaborate please."

"I won't go into detail something big is coming and I need to stay alive as long as possible."

"So how exactly are you being inside me going to help?"

"In a way, it will mask my presence." Solina thought about it and was quite suspicious.

"I feel like that is a lie. Dipper was just attacked 3 days by a demon and I can just bet that it was because of Bill."

"Of course, it was. You think any human can hide the presence of one of the most power demons in the 2-D universe? No, he can't. But you can hide my presence."

"What's in it for me exactly? I mean all I've been hearing from you is everything that can help you. I still need to help Dipper and to be honest I don't trust you one bit. A Demon is a Demon. You guys are all the same."

"Watch it, Missy. That sounds a lot like discrimination. Not all demons are the same. Why exactly do you think there are so many on Earth huh? Because we rebelled away from the rule of the 2-D verse millions of years ago. But at the moment, that is not important. I need you and you need me. I would say the choice is yours but to be honest is it really. I know you believe it or not. I know your family to. After all, you are a Sullintin are you not." Solina gritted her teeth.

"You can make a portal?"

"I am not one of those demons. I do not have that power."

"Then how are you going to help me get down to the core?"

"I have different powers that can get you there. You can trust me."

"Yeah forgive me if I don't... But, we both have an interest that needs to get down. Just know that if you try anything funny I will take you out."

"Haha! Yeah sure! You ready?"

"No, but let's get this over with." Kitty nods her head. Her eyes begin to glow a bright white and soon so does Solina's. Kitty's body soon becomes more and more a mist and comes towards Solina. She enters through her mouth and nose.

"Agh, agh." Solina starts to choke on Kitty's spirit form for a while but soon passes. When the transfer was complete Solina's eyes stop glowing. She looks at her hands and around her whole body. "I see no change at all. Did it even work?"

"There is no physical change. But you do have my powers to discover how to use." Solina could hear Kitty's voice in her head. *So that's what Dipper feels like. Kind of weird.*

"Ok, so how do I get down to the core exactly?"

"There are two things you must do. First of all, Cool-E-Oe-Bin." Solina whole body turns blue just like it didn't when she first went down with Dipper. "This will keep you at a constant temperature when you are don there. Now to get down to the core we are going to teleport."

"Whoa! teleportation? You can do that?"

"Yes and so can you. Unlike portals you don't need to know the direction of the place you are going. All you need to know is the place you want to go. So think and concentrate and you will get there."

Solina nods and concentrates. She closes her eyes and pictures the earth core and then all of sudden she feels a chill against her skin causing her to open her eyes, and sees gray streams going past her. "Huh? What is this?"

"This. This the Teleportation stream. You shouldn't even be able to see it. This is the place you pass through when you teleport. It is a separate dimension from what those that you know of but when teleporting you should only be here for an instant. You shouldn't be able to see this place at all."

"So why am I?" Asks Solina.

"You aren't concentrating enough. Think harder."

"Fine." Solina closes her eyes again and concentrates hard, to the point where her face is scrunched up and wrinkled. She opens her eyes and still can see that she is in the stream causing her to panic with new fears coming to mind. What if she can't leave? Is she going to die here? Is Dipper going to survive alone? Is Dipper even still alive?

"Humans! Them and their drastic fears. I can feel your adrenaline pumping already and we're been only been in this stream for no more than 3 minutes. Calm yourself child."

"I am CALM!"

"Doesn't seem like it." Solina grits her teeth in frustration but soon realizes that Kitty is right. She takes a deep breath. Then another, and another until she could feel her heart beat slow down little by little.

"Good. Now concentrate you mind on where you want to go, don't strain yourself. Just let your mind do the work and tell yourself where you want to be."

Solina follows the advice and she feels it. She feels the cold chill going away and feeling a warm embracing heat against her skin. She opens her eyes and sees that she is now in the Earth's core. She smiles. "Well, that was easy."

Kitty appears in her spiritual form in front of Solina and rolls her eyes. "Yeah sure. And before you say anything, this is just a form I take so you can actually see me. I am still in your body."

"Uhhh... OK. So how do I do this? Can I just teleport to his location."

"No. Teleportation only works in stationary areas. For someone like Dipper who is probably constantly moving it won't work. Also, you know not of his location. Where do you purpose you would possibly teleport to hmmm?" Kitty gives Solina one of those "Its so obvious looks."

"Oh shut up will ya, you oversized fur ball." Kitty's eyes turn from a large eyed ball to an angry squint.

"Watch yourself, human. Without me in your body, you would burn up into oblivion."

"Oh yeah? Well without me you would constantly be on the run so I recommend that you watch yourself as well." Kitty stares Solina down but Solina doesn't back down. Just when Kitty was on the verge of saying something...

"ROOARRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" Solina becomes wide-eyed and turns around to the source of the roar and sees it.

"It's the dragon!" Kitty only laughs.

"Dragon? There are no dragons on Earth. They live in a different world."

"Then what is that?"

"It is known as a Rampontin. It's as intelligent as strong but I've taken down a few in the day and I can do it again."

"How? You don't exactly have a physical body. How do you plan on doing that?"

"True. I lost my body so long ago, but I am going to use yours."

"QUE! Oh no, you are not. You are not taking my body by force. Not without a fight."

"I'm not going to take over your body by force. Only some demons have that power but for me, I need your permission to do so."

"ROARRRRR!"

"That beast is getting closer and closer. You can't beat it alone." Solina thinks to herself, contemplating on what to do.

"No! I would rather die than let some demon take control of me." With that, she teleports, but not away from the Rampontin but towards it little by little.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to kill that s***!"

"With what? Teleportation? You incompetent human! You will die! Let go of your foolish pride and just let me defeat it for you."

"Never! I have a plan that will take this thing out. Just help me do it and I know I can take it." For a while, there is no response from Kitty. Kitty doesn't know if Solina is crazy or brave.

*Both!* "Alright, fine. One of the powers that I have that I only have is freeze stare." Solina stops teleporting at around the distance of about half a mile away from the Rampontin. It's closing with every passing second.

"So I can turn things into ice?"

"No. You can temporarily paralyze them. Whatever you plan is that should give you enough time to do it."

"How do I do the technique?"

"You've got to figure that out for yourself. My abilities came naturally to me so I can't help you in that area. But I can tell you how I feel when I use it. I feel cold when it happens and I feel energy surging through my eyes. I don't know if that worked but hopefully, it did."

"ROARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!"

"Yeah, I kind of helped. OK, lets do this." Solina turns to the Rampontin seeing that it is closer than ever. She could see it with great detail this time. Its scaly skin and red eyes. "Huh?" Looking at the Rampontin's eyes she didn't see anger or hatred. She saw sadness. *What could that mean?* Right, when the Rampontin was right on top of her she snapped right out her thoughts and let her instincts take over and immediately her body felt cold and her eyes begin to feel a pinch of pain. She didn't close them though but looked right at the beast and the next this she sees is a pair of cat eyes. They appeared like a ghost and as quickly as they came they left, leaving the Rampontin in his tracks, paralyzed and confused and on the ground. "How did that work?"

"What does it matter? Now's your chance. Do you plan now!"

"Oh, well the thing is..."

"Don't tell me. You don't even have a plan?"

"Hey, I was thinking in the moment."

Kitty rolls her eyes. "Well, that moment isn't going to last long. Look!" The Rampontin was getting up little by little. It looked weak but not weak enough to swing its tail at Solina.

"Ah!" Solina teleports at the right time dodging the blow completely. "Any powers that can kill this thing?"

"You can't kill a Rampontin you fool. Don't you humans anything. They can only die of old age but can regenerate from any injury."

"But you said that you killed them in you days."

"No, I took them down. As in capture. Never killed."

"So what do we do then?"

"Let me take over." Solina grits her teeth.

"I think..." The Rampontin can now fully stand up and walk. Walk right at her.

"Now!"

"Fine! I give you permission to take over my body!" Solina's eyes flash and her body is engulfed in a white aura.

"WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Girl it's good to be back in a physical body. I haven't been in one since two thousand years ago."

"ROAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" Kitty looks at the Rampontin with a grin.

"So you want to play huh? Well, I got a game for you." Solina's hands turn into huge paw and she jumps at the Rampontin punching it in the face with a heavy blow knocking it down to the ground with a loud -

"THUD!"

"HAHA! I haven't done that in a long time." Before the Rampontin could get back up Kitty punched it in the face again and then moved to its side to hit the body.

*This won't be enough to really even weaken it. I've got to knock it out, at least for a little while until we can find that boy and get out of here.* Kitty jumps up in the air and cups. Within it came a yellow light. "See you later." Kitty throws the light at the Rampontin causing it to groan, but not in pain but in tiredness. It tries to get up but I become dazed and his feet let out falling head first into the ground.

"HAHAHA! Kitty back at it again. Now, to relax." Solina's eyes lose their white glow and go back to normal.

"So you actually kept you word about this demon."

"Of course, I did. I am quite trustworthy." Solina rolls her eyes from the comment.

"OK. I need a way to find Dipper. You said that with Bill being in him that he is oozing with power right? So if that is true if I can pinpoint that power I should be able to teleport to him."

"Yes, but remember if he is on the move you can't teleport to him. You need a stationary destination. It's worth a try, though. There is no special training. Just concentrate on feeling a power. Since there is a demon in you there is a sixth sense in you. A sense of detecting/feeling power. Just calm your mind and feel."

Solina nodded closing her eyes and relaxed. She let herself go into a state of bliss. As time passed she felt something. Not something physical but something... *Yellow? This is weird. I am feeling a color. I know that Bill is a yellow demon so maybe that represents his power. I can feel its power, though. It's strong but and leaving a trail. All I've got to do is pinpoint where it is.* Solina focuses even hard and eventually she finds its source. *He's not moving. Good.*

Solina opens her eyes and immediately teleports to the source of the power. In less than a second, she comes to the opening of a cave that was black as night.

*Where is he?*

"Ughhhhh!" Solina turns her head to the left and sees and arm in the light but not the body. There was no blood so obviously, the rest of the body was engulfed in the darkness. She runs over to the body and takes a hold of it, carefully bringing it into the light.

"Dipper!" Dipper's eyes are squinted and he becomes dazed and confused from the light.

"Cough, Cough. Solina? How did you get here?"

"It doesn't matter. We need to get you that flower ASAP!"

"It's in this cave. I was going to get but I'm too weak. That thing... That beast hit me with some sort of psychic blast and with its tail. It opened my wound on my side and I'm starting to bleed."

"Not for long." Solina picks him up and lets him lean on her shoulder. "We are getting that flower." They walk into the cave and walk for a while until they see a light and a small rock hill with a pink flower with white strips. Solina puts him down and goes to get the flower.

"Solina," says Kitty. "When you grab the flower, grab the stem and touch him with the flower. It will instantly heal."

"Alright." She does as she is told but Dipper doesn't wake up. "What's wrong with him Kitty? Why doesn't he wake up."

"Wounds can hurt mentally as they physical do. Give him time and he will wake up. Now let's teleport out of here." Solina nods, and in a flash... She's gone.

\- Chapter end.

Author note -

Sorry if this has a lot of info. I didn't want to make a double chapter about this one story. Enjoy


	19. Chapter 14: Investigations Underway

Disclaimer: I do not own Gravity or anything that has to do with it. This is a fan made story made by yours truly! Let's begin. WOOOOOOOO!

Alright, guys. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I'm trying to bring out Dipper's voice some more. Enjoy!

"So tell me. How exactly did you save me?" It has been 6 hours since Solina brought him back from the Earth's core and he just recently woke up.

"Don't worry about that. Just relax and gain back your strength."

"Uhhhh... I am kind of tired. My memories are a bit foggy but when I was down there I learned a couple things." Solina raised her right eyebrow.

"Oh, really? Like what."

"Like how I've been relying too much on these demon powers instead of my most powerful weapon."

"... Which is?"

"My mind." Dipper gets up from his bed and starts to walk around. "I'm a mystery solver Solina and a pretty good one too. Did I ever tell you of how I solved the biggest mystery of Gravity Falls with my sister?"

"You have a sister? And actually... You have not, but I don't have time to listen to it. I have to go. A lady needs some time alone." Solina gets up and heads towards the door, only to have her hand grabbed by Dipper.

"Solina, I don't know what happened down there in the core because my mind is blank, but I really think you saved me. I don't know how but thanks." They stare at each other's eyes but Dipper then realizes that he is still holding her hands. "WAHHH!" He pulls his hands back in embarrassment but Solina only laughs and turns away.

"I'll see you around Dipper." Dipper nods and smiles in reply and watches as she leaves the house. The moment she is out of the makeshift metal home Dipper's boyish grin turns to a frown.

"Hey, Fred!" Shouts Dipper.

"Yeah?"

"You know that demon guy that attacked me? That halfling as you would call him. Is there any way for me to track him down?"

"I've already tried but I failed. I find it weird that someone with such immense power can keep himself hidden. Why are you asking anyway? You wanna go another round with him or something, because if you do then that truly is a Piner way. Although I will say, you will lose."

"No, I'm not going to take him head on. I just want to know where he is so I can take him down when I'm ready and have enough information about him."

"And how do you suppose you do that? He doesn't seem like the guy to leave traces of himself anywhere. With that demon inside of you, is easy for any demon or halfling to track you down."

"When Bill comes back we will find a way to suppress it."

"You know Dipper, I've been wondering. Where exactly is Bill anyway? I mean I've been watching you and I never saw him exit out of your body so... Is he like just in a deeper part of you mind that I can't detect."

"Don't know, don't care. All I care about is finding this halfling and I think I know how I can track him down too."

"How?"

"With portals," Dipper smiles and with a snap, he creates a portal.

Dipper appeared outside a portal to where he was beaten by the halfling. It was also the place where the halfling used a portal to leave the metal yard. "OK, Dipper. Can you please explain to me exactly how portals are going to going to help use find this guy."

Dipper took a deep breath in, taking in so much air his chest looked like it was about to explode. "Don't you feel it, Fred?"

"Feel what?"

"Don't you have demonic powers?"

"I do. I also know the most about demons than everyone."

"Well since you do I must ask you again. Do you feel it?"

"FEEL WHAT?!"

"I'm getting my memories little by little of when I was down in the core. One thing I remember was learning the ability to detect demonic energy."

"I don't remember you learning that."

"That's because I kept it to myself, Fred. It was the main reason why I was able to avoid that beast in the core."

"OK, OK. I really don't care about talking about what happened in the core. Unlike you, I remember every little detail when it happened. Now, can you just get to the point of what this has to do with the portal stuff."

Dipper has a grim and serious face on. "Well, the point is every time a demon opens up a portal and close it behind them they leave a little residue of demonic energy. With this information, I know that somewhere else energy must be spilling out from a portal."

Fred smiles. "Finality, you are actually figuring stuff out, but how do you know which one is his."

"I never noticed this before but sensing energy I can already tell that he has a specific energy signature of his own. If I can lock on to this energy I can go to the place he goes to most to which I can infer is his home or hide out."

"That seems like a good plan, but what exactly do you plan on doing now? Are you going after him now because as I just said before, you don't stand a chance."

"I never said I am. I already remember his energy signature so I can easily find where he lives anytime I want. Now it's time to do my other plan."

"What?"

"Research. I will find as much information as I can about this guy. I know someone who can help."

"And who is this person exactly?"

"A little guy I nickname Giddy."

\- Chapter end

Author Message -

Hey, guys, this was a short chapter but I think this is a better format than 3000-word chapters.


	20. Chapter 15: Is she who she says she is?

Disclaimer: I do not own Gravity or anything that has to do with it. This is a fan made story made by yours truly! Let's begin. WOOOOOOOO!

"Phew!" Solina teleported right to her room and could feel the cool air of her air conditioner. "Oh damn, I must have forgotten to turned it off. Must have been blowing air for days. Feels like -100 degrees in here."

"I wish I was there," says Kitty. "If I had a physical body I could feel the cold chill. You would mind if I could..."

Solina didn't even hesitate. "Absolutely not. You're not taking over my body anymore unless I need you to. Why do you like the cold anyways?"

"It reminds me of my old home. I remember the kills I made in the snow and how it would blend in with my white fur."

"Snow? I thought demons lived in a land of fire."

"Hmph. Is that what those foolish demon worshipers told you? They know nothing about us. The Demon King lives on that land of fire with the high-born and the other sub-leveled rulers. The demons colonized other worlds and on an ice planet is where I lived for millions of years."

"So why did leave?"

"Rebellion."

"OK. So why did rebel?"

"That's a story for a different time, but what I want to know is why we are back here?"

"You mean my room? Well, I just need some time to think over everything that has happened so far. I mean so much stuff happened so fast and I'm still on a mission to take out Bill Cipher. Also, you might not know this but I have finals in about a week and I haven't able to study one bit and I really don't want to fail. My GPA is bad enough."

"I see. Well, a quiet life is a way you should live, especially since I want to stay hidden. Although I must warn you and say that this peace won't last long Solina."

"Something is coming?"

"Someone! Someone is coming."

Solina has some fear in her eyes. "Who is coming? Is it that halfling that attacked Dipper."

"No, but I feel a great power. A power that is familiar and similar to Bill Cipher. I don't know who it is but I've felt it before. I just don't know where." There's silence in the room leave an awkward mood.

"So what do we do?"

"Learn. You learn how to use your powers so you can fight."

"Yeah well, I don't think I have enough time. You know finals and all..."

"Do you honestly think that some test is as important as the survival of all humanity?"

"No, but -"

"Then are you going to study for some test that won't even mean anything if we don't protect the earth or do you want to learn how to fight so you can destroy this threat?" Solina doesn't answer the question immediately. She is pondering on what to do. After some thought, she thinks of an answer.

"Fine," she says with an eye roll. "It's not like I really had a choice really."

"Good." Just then Solina's body begins to glow and becomes covered in mist.

"What's going on?"

"I'm giving you a physical image of myself so I can tutor you in a more efficient way."

"Cool. So when do we begin training?"

"Right now. Teleport somewhere that we can be seen." Solina closes her eyes and thinks of a place and then... Poof.

At the destination Solina is hit with white light, enough to cause her to go blind. "What is this light for Solina?"

"It's all the light bouncing off of the snow."

"Snow?"

"Yeah. Welcome to the North Pole motherFauka!"

"HAHAHHAHA! I didn't know you cursed Solina." Solina smiles.

"Oh yeah, I do lots of other cool stuff too."

"Sure you do," says Kitty with an eye roll. "What I want to know is how did I never know about this place for all that years I've been on Earth, and how do you know what this place looks like. I mean humans, as I know usually tend to stay in warmer climates. Well, the Russians are exceptions of course."

"Oh. I've been here before. I've been here about 5 times actually, mostly as a child but I just came here recently about the time of Christmas. Anyways I just thought that I will be nice and soothing for you and you know whatever you demons like, I don't care. But d***, can I please get a jacket?! Hey, do you powers include any of the matter creation/destruction genres by any chance?"

"Of course, I do human. Yesh, you say you know so much about our species but you really know nothing. All high-born demons have that technique. It really has just to do with energy manipulation but seeing how your just a novice it would be pretty hard to actually show you how to use that technique."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Dipper told me that he literally learned it in minutes. If he can do that I can do better. Just teach and I will do." Kitty stares down on Solina, not know if she should just laugh. Seeing how serious she was though she decided to just get on with the teachings.

"Alright fine, if you want to create or destroy or whatever you want to do I guess just channel you energy into your imagination and believe in it and then it will appear."

"Cool, thanks cause that's just so much information that's so helpful." Solina does the biggest eye roll of her life.

"If you keep rolling your eyes like that they will fall off."

"Well, can you blame me? What energy are you talking about."

"Ughhhhhhhhhh look at it this way. Every time you teleport you must feel some type of energy coming from within you. Don't even answer cause I know you do. Just remember that energy and channel it into your imagination and create something AKA a jacket. You better do it fast, though. With this cold you will be dead soon."

"Yeah, yeah just shut up and let me focus," Kitty growls at her with hatred causing Solina to laugh. "Just keep purring kitty kitty."

"Incompetent human."

"Yeah... Well, get used to it cause I'm not changing anytime soon. Now if you're done talking I really need to do this." Solina closes her eyes and she thinks hard on a jacket. *White and black fur with isolation.* She remembers the energy she felt when she teleported and then she uses that energy. She brings it forth and it was almost as if she could grab it and morph it into what she. Then... POOF!

Solina opens her eyes and looks at herself seeing what she created. Around her was a white and black fur jacket that had inside heating padding. On her legs were insulated black jeans and had a yellow hat.

"What's with the hat? It just stands out there."

"I like the color. Plus I thought - Whoa Solina, if where anymore black and white you will look like Kitty. You know what I mean?" Kitty rolls her eyes. "HAHA, you better now roll your eyes anymore or else they will fall off right?"

"If my eyes fall off I will just put them back in."

"Gross."

"What's more gross, putting it back in or leaving it on the ground?"

"I see you point cat."

"Please call me by my name Solina."

"Whatever you say cat." Solina creates a bat in her hand and twists it around. "I think I got this thing Matter creation/destruction down. What's next cat?"

Kitty just sighs. "You acted a lot different when we just met, but as for what's next, that just for you to decide. Literally. I give you the options and you pick."

"Nice. You know I like this. In this organization, I'm part of called the Snake eye I usually have to be all uptight and have to act like what they call a "lady" but that gets tiring real fast."

"Did you just say Snake eye?"

"Oh, yeah I did. Don't worry though I won't take you down. I'm assigned to someone else."

"Would that someone else be that boy Dipper that we just saved?"

"Bingo! I was told to get as much info on his process as possible so I started to form a little bond with him. He's so into it that he didn't even notice that my broken arm was fixed so fast. Obviously from the Snake eye magical spells but he doesn't need to worry."

"Cunning. So what do you plan on doing to him."

"For now, it's just information but when he acts with that demon to take over the world I am assigned to take him out." Kitty starts to grin ear from ear.

"I'm starting to like you Solina."

"Really? Cause I don't know about you but I really hate demons."

Chapter end -


	21. Chapter 16: Rescue Mission part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Gravity or anything that has to do with it. This is a fan made story made by yours truly! Let's begin. WOOOOOOOO!

"For thousands of years, I have been running this establishment in peace. Sadly I had to go out of business for that pointless war but afterward I opened it back up and I've had nothing but good business. I just want you to know that I will die for this bar and if I have to kill you for it I will. Understood?" Standing in front of the on world extraterrestrial is a triangular yellow demon.

"Yeah, yeah I got you, Robbie. Yesh, I just came here to have a drink with an old pal and you throwing out all those threats... I LOVE IT! So what's happening, Robbie? How's life? How's Barbra?"

"Dead."

"Man really? That just sucks. Well, you know the saying. You win some you lose some." The alien just rolled his eyes at Bill's comment. He could feel his blood boiling in his anger turning his usual blue skin into a purple color with the color mix.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, don't get angry at me. Just remember the happy times."

"Happy times?! You took me to this terrible world from my home planet when I was just a kid from my home Creatoria."

"So what. I mean you just said you loved this bar that you have."

"Because it's the only thing I have you demonic prick." At this point, Robbie is yelling right in Bill's face accidentally causing spit to fall on his face. Bill whipped it with his finger with disgust.

"Look Robbie. I didn't actually come here just to see you as a friend. I need some help."

"Of course, you do," says Robbie with an eye roll. "And how are you here? I heard that you were trapped in a boy's body?" Bill's eye becomes enlarged in surprise.

"How do you know about that?"

"The real question is why wouldn't I know. Almost every demon on Earth knows about you and him. I just don't know why you are with that boy. Does he have you on a leash?"

"No, No, no. I can leave him whenever I want but I'm making him believe that I can't. I have him thinking that I went to a deep part of his mind and that I won't be talking to him for a while, which I won't. I have a physical body and all but I need the boy for a while. You understand? But I let him keep my powers even when I am gone."

"I really don't care. All I care is when I see that you are out of my bar so I want you to tell me what you want so you can leave." Bill stares at him.

"Robbie, if I had a mouth you would see my smile. Why so serious my friend... Well OK, so I need you to get someone from me off-world."

"I don't smuggle people anymore."

"No, not smuggle... Well actually maybe some smuggling but it's more like a rescue mission then smuggling."

"This guy must be important that he got the attention of you, Bill."

"He's no one great. Someone great wouldn't get himself captured. *Gulp*. But he is the son of my old friend and I need him in some plans I have in the future so I really want you to get him."

"Let me think about it.…. No! I don't even know the guy who I'm going to save." Robbie turns around to wipe a couple of glasses.

"You don't need to. All you need to know is that I will give you 10 demonic cards." Robbie put down the glass he was wiping.

"10 huh? Now I really need to know this guy I'm saving. Must be a big deal for 10 demonic cards."

"Ughhh! Fine Robbie. Before I tell you though are you sure we are alone in here?" Robbie looked around. As soon as Bill first contacted him that he would be coming he cleared the whole bar but he knew there could always be spies.

"Let's go down to my study." Robbie leads them to a stairwell heading downs to a door with a bulky metal lock. Robbie dug in his mouth and pulled out a key and opened the door. Once they were inside and alone Bill spoke up.

"I received contact from one of my own spies telling me that a gang leader of you old homeworld, Creatoria, has been taken prisoner the son of Tension Vandictilion Bull. You remember him right?"

"Of course, I remember him. Strongest guy I know. Well knew."

"Yeah well so is his son, which is what I like to infer. If I have him on my team I think I can get some of the Bullian armies with me as well." Robbie shook his head looking down to the ground.

"An army? You want an army? Let me guess... War. Yeah, you want war, and apparently you think that I want a war too because you're asking me to help you get a guy who can start an army for you."

"Yes."

"And why would I do that. So I can see everything that I've bit crumble? So more death can reign on this innocent world."

"Innocent? Innocent?! This world is a lot of things Robbie but innocent is not one of them. You of all people should know that. I mean look at you, you have no tail. Those humans cut it off to eat it as a royal delicacy. You call that innocent?"

"I call it ignorance and I think you fit that category just fine."

"I know a lot more than you think. I was trapped in the 2-D universe for millions of years, always yearning to come to earth. I saw what you guys had here. True freedom. I wanted it so bad, but sadly my dad never allowed it. I was royalty and earth was a rebel planet. What business would I have there? Well for every day that I spent in the 2-D universe I read a book that taught me and millions of books are a lot. So I know things."

Robbie stood up and bared his teeth in hateful anger not even flinching Bill one bit but caused him to approach him even closer than where he was.

"You may know but you understand nothing."

"You're right. I don't understand. I don't understand why you don't want to fight."

"I need not fight the humans. They don't know anything about my presence and I want to keep it that way."

"I'm not fighting humans you lizard."

"Then tell me, Bill. Who are you fighting."

"That is none of your concern, but I will tell you that the enemy is tough and there will be human casualties when we battle."

"Of course, there are casualties. There was when I was fighting that bloody war way back and there always will be."

"You know Robbie in a way I'm saving the humans. At least I'm stopping such a major genocide from happening."

Robbie looks at him with disgust and turns and walks over to the left where there was a beautifully decorated table of a china set of plates and cups. He grabs a hold of a bottle covered in gold with diamonds and pours a small amount of a liquid inside of it taking a sip of it, being that it was all he needed to do to finish the drink.

"Mmmm. You know I just love human beer and their wines and their other drinks. I like it so much that I made my own and this right here is my most amazing batch yet. Sadly I lost the recipe so I just take a little sip of it every now and then. It's an efficient way of drinking is seeing how it lasted for over 1000 years. Anyway, my point is that this is mine and I want to protect what's mine forever. So if getting this kid is gonna help maybe I should get him. But you know what Bill. I'm just starting to realize how you love to s*** on me."

There's a deep silence in the room that makes Bill serious. "I have done no such thing."

"Oh really? So tell me, why am I going on this mission anyway huh? Why could you call R.L.F or any other of you big friends."

"Because I trust you more than them."

*CHHH* Robbie sucks his teeth loudly. "Bull****. I'll tell you why. It's because I'm disposable and you know it."

"Ugh, not this again."

"What you mean not again. I'm just bringing up a fact that needs to be said."

"I don't careeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Are you going to do the job or not. You need those demonic cards anyways." Robbie turns away from Bill and takes one more sip from the drink.

"I'll do the mission but after this never talk to me again. If you do I will kill you."

"HAHA! I love your humor." And with a snap of his fingers, Bill snaps his fingers and a portal appears. "Now if you would excuse me, I have business to attend to." He disappears into the portal leaving Robbie there alone.

"Yeah, apparently so do I know." Robbie walks across the room to a cabinet and opens it to reveal an armor. "I'm guessing I'm going to be wearing this a lot."

\- Chapter end

If you confused with anything reread the blast to the past story arc. It talks about a lot of the names.


	22. Chapter 17: Rescue Mission part 2

Alright, guys. As I said this is a story about Tension Jr and his back story and any extra things I want to include for him. It takes place a few days before the events of chapter 16

The rain came hard on Tension Jr. With every passing moment. *It's always raining in this damn world. I wish it would stop for a change.* He was on the planet Resarta, one of the few planets not run by the demons but by civilizations known as the Creatorins. This planet's weather was vast and erratic. It was a sand planet but with so much water in the oceans on the highest and lowest parts of the earth, there was rain. The problem was that the Creatorins never found out how to detect when the rain was to come so out of nowhere floods from rain water can appear.

"Hey, jr Get your but over here and help with these crates." It was the captain of the spaceship, "Hyperspace Whale", Willam Freznarin. Because of its massive size, it's got its name whale. Tension Jr. Had to get on the planet of Resarta because of information that might be used to prove his father's innocence but had no ship of his own, and no money. Because of this, he agreed to work for Freznarin in exchange for free travel.

"Alright. After this, I'm out of here, alright?"

"Yup. That's how this works. Although you're a strong young man. Why don't you work for me? There is money, fame and wine involved. What do you say Jr." Tension thinks hard about it. *It's a nice deal. I kinda always wanted to be parted of a space crew. Brothership, sense of family. Something that I never had. Maybe... No. I'm here for my father and that's it. I can't trail off.*

"Sorry Cap. I got urgent business to attend here and I can't stay."

"Alright, all men gotta choose. Here." Freznarin hands him a device. "This is a beacon. Whenever you decide to join me just press the red button."

"Thanks."

*Finally. I can get to work now. First thing's first. I got to find the guy who has the answers I need. I got to start asking around.* Tension Jr. Starts walking around a small town. *Where there's a town there's a bar. And where's the is a bar there are drunk men willing to spill secrets.* Within time, he soon spots a bar. "The drunken lagoon" it read. *Perfect*

Tension Jr. enters the bar to be greeted with a stench that almost clogged up his nose instantaneously and stick floor that looked to haven't been mopped in a long time, and a drunk Creatorins who was just plain confused. Creatorins were short but quite powerful. Their strength was known to equal that of a Bullian. *Ha! Like that's true.*

"Hey you," says the Creatorins. Tension Jr looks around thinking his statement is being directed to someone other than him."No you the Bullian."

"Me?"

"Yes, you. What other Bullian is in this bar. Not what I wanna know is why are you here? I haven't heard or seen a Bullian in this world for over 2000 years."

"Well, you're in for luck. I'm the best Bullian in the whole universe."

"HAHAHA!" Says another. "Yeah right. You Bullians think your strong and all but your nothing."

Tension Jr. Cringes at this comment but doesn't let his emotion be seen. "What exactly makes us weak?"

"The fact that you guys were in slavery for so long was just disgraceful. You guys used to be the peak of success with your great armies and wealth, but the second the demon King said otherwise your bastard King tucked his tail between his ass and hid."

"HID! Are you serious? He was kidnapped and tortured. And he was no bastard. He was born of pure blood. All that you are saying are nothing but rumors. I would advise you to keep your damn mouth shut before I shut it for you."

"HA!" Says another Creatorin behind him. "Listen, boy, I don't know you are and I don't care if you are a Bullian. If you put you hands on any Creatorin then you have to put your hand on all of us cause you're throwing out fighting words kid."

Tension Jr. Doesn't even respond. He just pulls out a common knife at launches himself at the Creatorins that had just spoken to him, stabbing him in the throat, and watching his green blood spill out.

"Kill him. Bloody kill him!" Says an enraged Creatorin. One lunges at tension but he ducks with killer speed only to be punched in the face, and HARD.

*Dang. I underestimated these bloody creatures. They can hit hard and I can't take that many hits without getting knocked out. I've gotta end this soon.*

Tension Jr. Dodges another blow and grabs the Creatorin by his tail and slams him down to the ground then pulls out his raygunamose-580 shotgun and aims it at the Creatorin's back and shoots."AHHHHHHH!" This is when everyone stops in their tracks.

"I shot this man in his lower spine. If you stop your fighting and get him some medical attention he will live. But if choose to fight me you and this creature will die. Understood?"

"HAHAHA!" Thump, a larger than usual Creatorin jumped from the top floor. He was of the height of 7 ft, strongly muscular, and had what looked to be a 10 ft tail that wrapped around his waist. He wore a black fur coat over his blue skin."Do you know who I am, boy?"

"A bigger Creatorin that's prepared to die." Tension Jr. Raises the gun to his face. "Now I would advise you to stand down."

"Humph. You're not from around here are you? I'm guessing you aren't, so I'm going to make it my responsibility to teach you." The Creatorin charges at Tension Jr. So he shoots at him right in his face but it doesn't even faze him and he continues to charge on knocking Tension Jr. On his back and punches him in his face several times. After a fifth punch, he knocks Tension Jr. unconscious.

"That should teach him a lesson."

"What do we do with him, boss." The great Creatorin slaps his large tail on the ground hard while thinking of what to do.

"Bring him to out hideout. With his strength, I can use him. He will get used to it obviously. You know what they say? Raised a slave always a slave."

Tension Jr. Say chained to a wall. It was one of 3 walls and front of him was cell bars. Tension Jr. woke up from his sleep for about 10 minutes and within that time he tried to figure out what had happened. The memories soon came pouring in little by little. Being in the bar, getting knocked down by the large Creatorin.

"Oh man. Where am I?"

"Death." Tension Jr. tenses up and looks up to see a shriveled up female creature. *She's not Creatorin.* "Who are you?"

"I am someone who is no one. Someone who is everywhere but nowhere. Someone who knows all but nothing. Do you know who I am?"

"If I did why would I ask you."

"Because you came to this land to find me." Tension Jr. eyes bulged out of his head.

"You mean you're -" Boom! The door to the cell room opens up and the Creatorin who knocked Tension Jr. out came into the dungeon room whacking his tail against the jail cells.

"HAHA! So how are you liking you stay so far Tension Jr.?" Tension Jr.'s eyes are wide open.

"How do you know my name?" The Creatorin just smiles.

"Open the cell," he orders some male species that Tension Jr. could not make out. By the look of his clothes and lack of shoes, he considered the thought of him being a slave. He opens the door quickly like his life depended on it. *I fucking hate slavery.* "Now to answer you questions Jr. I know everything about everything and everyone. The second you stepped foot on this planet I received word about you. A Bullian with a raygunamose-580 shotgun fit your description perfectly. But where it's bad for you, it was perfect for me. Just think, having a strong set of Bullian hands to do my bidding. To feed me, take care of me, and better of all fight for me ad my private little army."

"I will never fight for you," declares Tension Jr. "I will never be a slave to you. EVER!"

The Creatorin laughs. "Do you know who I am? Oh, wait. Of course, you don't know who I am. I am Chalahansfic Blackterion. I am the sole survivor of an ancient Creatorin clan. I have ruled over this world's streets and trade for 100 million years. I always get what I want and when I said that you will be my slave it was an order. Now get rest. You will start your work tomorrow." He then turns around and start to walk out the jail cell.

"What makes you think that I will serve you." Chalahansfic chuckles.

"Because if you don't you will never know where your father is." This causes Tension Jr. to freak out.

"My father is dead!"

"Oh, is he or is that what everyone told you."

"I don't have time for this. Tell me where he is or I will kill you!"

"And how exactly are you going to do that? Your chained, I have all your weapons which include your double sided ax, knives, Katana sword, and your raygunamose-580 shotgun. You're not leaving here anytime soon. Now as much as I would just love to stay and chat I have urgent business to attend to." With that, he walks out of the room.

"You better listen to the man." It was the woman who just recently talked to him. "Just do what he says and you can live another day." Tension Jr didn't know if he should pity her or feel disgusted with her.

"How can you not to get out? Being free is the best feeling in the world. I know how my people has had to deal with slavery in the past and I know I do not want to be part of that. I won't ever let my freedom be stripped from me. Not now not ever."

"Oh, you will. You will be broken down physically, mentally and spiritually if you don't comply with what he says. You will live here all your life and you will die here."

"I will not!"

" .Will" The female then turns around and lays down, probably to rest.

"No, I won't." Tension Jr says this in barely a whisper

Chapter end

This is from the story Tension Jr which was supposed to be a mini series but I'm just going to include it into the major story. I mean only two people read it so It doesn't really matter. Enjoy!


	23. Chapter 18: Freedom

Disclaimer: I do not own Gravity or anything that has to do with it. This is a fan made story made by yours truly! Let's begin. WOOOOOOOO!

It has been days since Dipper has put Gideon in the glass jar, slowly dehydrating him and causing him great hunger. Luckily he had one candy bar that he was able to ration for about 3 hours forcing him to eat pieces of his clothes and shirts just to quench his hunger.

He knew that he could probably survive a day or two, maybe wait it out until Dipper would come back and come to his senses and let him go, but this plan soon dwindles into a fantasy that he would only hope for. He had to get himself out but the only question he could as himself was how?

His whole life he has been short and weak but now he was no more than 3 inches tall and weaker. There was no way of actually being strong enough to break through the glass.

Having his spirit broken he sat down just wanting to cry himself to sleep, hoping for death to come to his rescue, but as he sat he was poked in his but my a sharp object causing him to yell in pain and jump. Twisting his head to know the source of his pain he was surprised to see only a plastic bag that he slept on for the first few days, but inferred that it must have had something to with the fact that she only slept on the left side.

Walking over to the right side of the bag he saw the zipper concealing the mystery item from Gideon's sight. He tugged at it with all his might, mentally laugh thinking of how he used to be able to do this with ease and now using all his strength and energy on it. Little by little the zipper was moving more and more each time giving Gideon little bundles of joy. When he finally accomplished the goal he fell down in complete exhaustion huffing and puffing, taking minutes to catch his breath.

He knew that rest wasn't an option at this point, for he needed to get out of this unethical prison as soon as possible to survive. His size, for once, was his second priority. He just thought to himself that he will a find a way to get back to his regular height. Maybe even taller.

Reaching over to the bag and opening it up like a jaw he saw what was in it. Nail! Long pointy nails. His energy spiked up to such a high point, not even hesitating and just grabbing one as fast as he could.

He gripped it and walked backward a little and held it like a javelin, then with a burst of random energy he runs forward yelling on the top of his voice and throwing the nail right on the side of the jar. Unfortunately, with the weight of the nail and his low amount of strength, the nail didn't even make a dent.

Frustrated Gideon runs and picks up the nail bashing it against a precise point of glass over and over again hoping to see at least a crack but sees nothing. Angry and sad at the same time he just throws the nail at the glass but gets hit on the head when it bounces back at him making him fall on his back, crying and feeling self-pity for himself.

This went on for a while until he told himself that he need to get out of this place. To get out so he can live another day. To get out to see her again. Getting up and grabbing the nail he soon forgot that he was short and just used all his might to hit the glass. After doing this several times he could hear the glass crack and could feel it shake but he didn't stop there. No, he kept on moving forward and kept on hitting. Closer, he repeated to himself over and over again. Closer!

With one final powerful stab at the jar, he could see glass fly and outward leaving a gaping whole in front of him. He ran towards at it with the precaution of not being cut and when he got through he jumped up with excitement but still knowing that he was not done with his task. He was still on top of a table with no safe way of getting down. Gideon looked around and could see nothing that could safely bring him down until he got an idea. He turned around and went back into the jar to where the bag was. Emptying it he grabbed it and took it out on the desk. Looking down he could feel all his fears rushing to him at once, creeping up his spine and making him feel dizzy, delirious, not knowing what to do.

Taking a deep breath in he was able to calm himself down and just went with his plan. He jumped right off the edge falls fast. Right, when he was halfway down he opens up the bag using it as a parachute letting him slowly fall down. When hitting the ground he dropped the bag and ran towards the door. He was so close. Freedom was right in front his face and all he needed to do was crawl under the door. Freedom never tasted so...

Suddenly the door swings open and in front of him stands a person to him seemed like a giant. He could see the giant looking down at him.

"Oh no." It was Dipper pines.

\- Chapter end


	24. Chapter 19: Investigations begin

Disclaimer: I do not own Gravity or anything that has to do with it. This is a fan made story made by yours truly! Let's begin. WOOOOOOOO!

"Hey, Gideon. How's being short? Well being shorter," laughed Dipper. His laughter boomed in Gideon's ears causing him to cover them in pain.

"Stop. Stop!" His voice could not be heard because of his height but Dipper could still see him rolling on the ground in pain moving his mouth that looked like words.

"Oh yeah, sorry Giddy." Snapping his fingers Gideon soon grew to regular height little by little. When he got to normal height Gideon's pain instantly disappeared and instead, he got up and was in a fit of anger.

"Dipper! What is hay is wrong with you? You trapped me in that jar without food or water or entertainment. To top it all of you didn't give me any hair gel. It was hell in that jar for the first few days. I had to eat parts of my clothes to survive. My beautiful clothes. What do you have to say for yourself?"

Dipper just shrugged and moved Gideon out of his way as he advanced forward to his desk across the room. "Look, Gideon, I wasn't in my right head when I did that. I mean all I was seeing was yellow so yeah. I guess you can say that I should be forgiven for that."

Gideon almost flipped out at the comment twitch and putting on an ugly face. "Forgiven? Why would I forgive someone that accept a demon in his mind so easily? This whole situation should never have happened."

"Yeah, yeah. Well, it has been nice talking to you Giddy but I really don't have the time for this so if you could make yourself scarce that would just be great." Dipper begins typing away at his laptop. Coding is what it seemed to Gideon. Gideon's face turns red with rage. He knew he was being annoyed and he wasn't going to take it any longer.

"No. You're coming with me 've been acting different lately for reasons I do not know and honestly, I really don't care. All I know is I need to bring you to your sister as fast as possible. Your help is needed." Dipper stopped typing and turned around in his chair.

"Mabel? Mabel was the one that sent?" Gideon nods. "Haha, yeah right. Mabel is studying at Harvard right now and I doubt that whatever organization you are a part that it has nothing to do with her. Ha. Nice one Giddy. I mean Mabel really? Try something better than that if you want me to come with you."

"But it's the truth. Mabel is the co-Commander of a top secret organization."

"Snake eye?"

"No. I already told you before that I am part of something bigger. Some opposite to snake eye. They worship demons but at the same time make it so that they don't destroy our world. Or so we thought."

This got Dipper's attention. "You thought? What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that their motives have changed. Recently we have found out that they have done business with some demons that have lived on Earth for years and they are helping them with supplies and weaponry."

"Demons? That's something I just haven't gotten my mind around. I thought they were all trapped in the 2-D universe. But I guess not."

"They were but there has always been breaches to this universe."

"Well that's cool and all but I have my own problems." Turning back around Dipper begins to type back away at his computer. Gideon gave him a hateful glare.

*How can he be like this. He used to jump at opportunity to investigate this kind of things.* "What exactly are you problems?"

"Oh, you know. Since we are talking about halflings I guess I should mention that a halfling attacked me a while ago. He got me intrigued so I'm investigating and getting as much information as I can get about him."

*This could be my opportunity to get Dipper on my side.* "Well, with the help of my organization we could give you gadgets and tools to help you."

Pzttzzzz! Dipper stood up and walked over to a printer where a small collection of papers were being printed. "No thanks. I make my own stuff now."

"But your supplies could be running low."

Dipper snaps his fingers and a piece of metal falls in his palm. "I don't really have to worry about that problem anymore."

*D**it. I thought I had him that time.* "How about information. My organization has a lot of contacts worldwide."

"Who exactly is this organization anyway. The way you are keeping their name a secret it seems as though they are nothing but a backyard shed group of people. Makes me kind of skeptical."

"We are nothing like that. We have been around for 3 years now."

"And somehow you already have gone worldwide? I find that hard to believe. Anyway, I don't really need you contacts. I have some of my own, actually some across the country and around the world that can help me. You can also bet that I will make even more. I mean I am a solid investigator."

"Is that why you failed out of police academy when you wanted to be a detective." Dipper's eyes narrow and if looks could kill Gideon would be dead.

"I didn't fail anything, I just got kicked out because they all believed that my ways of investigating were unethical. Sadly they didn't see what others couldn't and that's okay. I can be whatever I want to be and being an investigator when there are so many rules is not on the top of my list. I'm going freelance." Dipper packed his printed papers and laptop in his backpack and head for the door. When he was right about to walk through it Gideon juts his hand forward closing the door quickly.

"You aren't going anywhere. I need you to come with me Dipper."

"Huff! The last time you tried stopping me you became small," laughed Dipper, "and in a jar. Do you really want to go back in again?"

Gideon scrunched his face up. "Well, well you know what. Your a-a-a-a dipwit. Ha!" Before Dipper could say anything back he runs off shouting. "You will join us. You will."

Dipper holds out his hand and creates a rock. "It might be bad to do this but... Eh." Lobing the rock Dipper turns around and kicks the door close behind him.

"Ow!" Dipper smiled from Gideon's sound of pain.

"Yesh! Talk about tubby throwing a fit. Good riddance," says Fred as he appears in front of Dipper. "I am intrigued though by his information that he was talking about, though."

"Doesn't matter," says Dipper. "We need to focus on the halfling. He's a huge threat and he's right now."

"Yeah, I guess your right. You're gonna fill me on how we are gonna find info on this guy? Interrogation?" Asks Fred as he pulled out a sword from literally nowhere.

"First of all, no. Interrogation is not my style and I doubt I have a stomach for it. Second of all where did you get the sword?"

Fred spun the sword around in his hand. It was a long double edge sword with a golden helm decorated with diamonds and sapphires. "This old thing? It's our family sword, something that is passed down generation to generation. Or at least it was..." Fred's voice trailed off and Dipper could feel some emotion coming from him. "Anyway, you would be surprised at the amount of stuff I can fit in this brain of yours."

"Well, it is pretty big. Alright, let's go. I know the first location we need to get to."

"Where?" Questions Fred.

"I found the names of about 20 guys that are a part of the Snake eye organization and we are going to a dorm room of 3 seniors who are in the organization. I also downloaded loads of information about them on my phone about each individual."

"Blackmail I presume."

"I like to call it negotiation."

Chapter end.


	25. Chapter 20: Investigations part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Gravity or anything that has to do with it. This is a fan made story made by yours truly! Let's begin. WOOOOOOOO!

"OK, so I know we are going to go to get information from these guys, but how exactly are we going to to get it. You're not hot on interrogation exactly," says Fred. Dipper and Fred have just left his dorm to go to their first guy for info.

"The papers I printed as a lot of info about these guys."

"So blackmail?" Ask Fred.

"As I said before, I like to call it negotiation."

"And what exactly are you negotiating? Also, how did you get all that information on these guys anyway? You were on the computer for only like 5 minutes." Dipper turns to a door leading outside. He felt the warmth of the sun hitting his face and breathed in the fresh air.

"I'm still figuring out what to do on the negotiation part," he says as he takes off his backpack and holds it in his hand zipping it open and starts to pull out the papers on the guys. "But... This information should just be enough to sway them into telling me stuff. I don't want to print these out again, though, you know in case these guys get antsy and rip them up. So I'm wondering if there is a demon spell that gives me a photographic memory."

Just then Fred appears in front Dipper in his ghostly form that only Dipper could see. "You know just you appear in front of me doesn't make me any less crazy looking when I'm talking to you." Fred chuckles at his comment. "So is there a spell."

Fred breaths out strongly, like he was nervous about something. "There is."

"So... Any chance you can teach it? Wait, wait, let me guess. It has something to do with - "

"Energy manipulation," says Fred.

"Energy manipulation," says Dipper at the exact same time. "Ugh. Energy manipulation is a jerk. Alright, I think I got this then, but I don't know if I really got it down yet. Well, you live and you learn I guess."

"I don't think you really understand the powers that you hold."

Dipper rolls his eyes. "As much as I want to know about great power and possibly a whole spider-man speech about great responsibility, I really don't have time."

"Spider-man?"

Dipper puffs his cheeks do not want to explain the hero. He just looks forward and see's that they are close to their destination. "That's it. It the dorm house of the guys we are living in."

Fred turns his attention to the house and his eyes bulged out of his eye sockets. "Those punks own that whole complex?! They must have risen to great power if brats own that place."

"They don't own it, they live in it, and the whole place isn't even theirs. They sleep in a small area, kind of like my room we were just in."

"Alright. That seems more for their type."

"Can we please stop changing the subject. I need to focus on this memory thing and you need to tell me the side effects so know if I want to even do it or not."

"With this technique, you remember everything,"

"Ummmm, that kind of the point."

"No! I mean everything. Everything little detail til the day you die. Even in you old age you brain will remember everything that has every happened to you. The pain, everything. What will happen if you see something like that? You will never forget."

Dipper doesn't reply. He just continues to walk off while continuing to concentrate more and more energy to his brain. "It's your choice but as a distant relative, I must advise against it. I talk from experience of it. Please don't do it."

"All my life I have had a good memory. Sometimes to good of a memory but I would never call it photographic. My memory is good enough though that I can vividly see memories, even the painful ones that happened five years ago." Dipper pauses, recalling memories that he tries to hid from every day of his life.

" Yes but -"

"I think remembering bad memories for a little bit longer is worth finding any way of taking down this guy. We are almost there so let me just do this."

"Fine boy! But when everything goes to s*** don't come crying to me!" Dipper ignores his comment and he can already start to feel the energy he was controlling.

"I figured that since my brain is remembering it that I'm going to put the energy into my brain." Dipper could feel his energy going to his brain little by little. "Hey, I think it's working. Yeah, I think I can feel - AHHHHHHH!"

People all around Dipper stop what they were doing and looked over to him wondering what's going on. "AHHHHHHHH!" Dipper continues to help and scream, even louder than last time.

"What's the heck is wrong with him?"

"Is he on drugs?"

"What should we do?"

Dipper could hear all their voice. He could hear 100's of voices all at once. "What's happening Fred?" Asks Dipper. He fell on his knees not having the energy to even stand at this point.

"You put too much energy into your brain. At this moment, you're a telepath and you brain is accelerating at a pace no other human has ever been at. You can hear voices and do other mind tricks if you want. Maybe you could just read the minds of the guys you are going to-"

"No! I don't want this."

"Should we get a doctor?"

"I'm scared."

Dipper covered his ears. Everything was so loud. "How do I make it stop!"

"Just pull out some of the energy from you brain. Just leave a little so you can have your photographic memory but I must say you won't be a telepath."

Dipper concentrates and begins to pull some energy from his brain. Soon the pain stops and he can think again. "Alright. I think I'm good now."

"The people starring at you don't think so, though." Dipper looks around and sees a lot of confused, scared faces. He gives them a smile and then runs off towards the dorm house.

"That was so embarrassing."

"Does it matter. Just focus on the mission."

Dipper pulls out the papers of the guys and looks at it. He quickly reads the pages on the guys he's going to see and memorizes it in seconds. "I got the info in my brain now."

"I don't see why we couldn't just teleport to the place."

"Because I don't know the place. I've never been to the dorm room." Dipper gets to the dorm rooms and phases right through the door. "According to the papers, the dorm number is 14D. Top door and last door. I can predict where that would be so..." Dipper snaps his fingers and a portal appears.

Dipper and Fred appear in front of 14D. "Any ideas on how we get in?" asks Dipper.

"We can't just knock. We mean business."

"I can kick down the door." Fred looks at Dipper and he back at Dipper and they both begin to laugh. "HAHAHA! Do I kick down a door? What was I thinking."

"Yeah you and you shrimpy body."

"Well, I wouldn't say shrimpy."

"I would. Anyway, how do you propose we get into this place." Dipper thinks it over soon getting an idea.

"I'm going with the sneaky and quiet style." Dipper walks forward phasing right through the door and entering a dark room. He pinches his nose almost immediately. "It smells like crap in here."

"It's demonic spells and whatever else they are up to," replies Fred. He looks around obviously not impressed by the room. It was small and cluttered and disgusting. "I hope all rooms aren't like this. Let's go. It seems that no one is even here to interrogate or how you want to call it, negotiate."

"Leave!" Exclaims Dipper. "This is perfect." Dipper walks over to a light switch and the room is lighted up to show all of its disgustingness. "This might look like trash to you but to me, I call it evidence. Look around Fred. Maybe you can see something. Can you look around right? Or do you have to constantly be in my mind?"

"I can go wherever I want. You mind does not bind me down," says Fred with his chest puffed up with pride and floats to one side of the room.

Dipper just rolls his eyes and walks in the opposite direction of Fred. First Dipper looks at one of the two desks in the room, opening each drawer with carefulness not knowing what could lie inside. Dipper was surprised with papers bursting into the air from the intense pressure they were confined to being in. Dipper panicked not wanting to leave any sign of his existence in the room.

As he tries to snatch each paper he reads each one memorizing them to the point of his head hurting. Fred could hear his moans and wondered what the problem was. "You OK?"

"Yeah, but all this memorizing is hurting my brain."

"HA! Another side effect. If I was you I would hope for short-term memory," laughs Fred. Dipper does find it the least bit amusing but leaves him thinking.

"In these papers that I recently read it seems as though that these potions can cause different powers and you said that this room reeks of demonic potions. You think maybe I can - "

"Don't even think about it," says Fred sternly. "Trying to synthesize some new type of demonic power should never happen."

"But think how easy it could be."

"Doesn't matter. You shouldn't even have these powers. No one should Dipper."

"Yeah, well I beg to differ."

"Just don't do it." Dipper and Fred stare each other down with neither wanting to back down.

"Alright, alright. I won't do it but it also leads to my other point. I believe that they might be using the potions on themselves."

"That's a possibility. I wish we had samples to analyze," said Fred

"It might still be in here, we just have to find the right place. And demon power on looking through walls?"

"No."

"What? Really? I thought that there's a power for everything."

"If there was demons world be the most powerful things in the universe."

"Aren't they?"

"They have their rivals."

"Well, maybe there's another way to - ah!" Dipper trips as he is walking backward falling next to a small bookshelf covered with a blanket that was just knocked off. "D*** it. That actually hurt." Dipper slowly got up wincing at the pain in his arm when his foot slipped again from aspheric shaped object making him land on his butt again. This time, Dipper got mad but it soon turned to curiosity when he saw the object. It was a golden colored sphere with triangular holes all around it.

Dipper picked it up and observed it. "What is this thing?" On its top portion, Dipper could see a green rectangular button. His finger reached to touch it but was stopped when…

"Don't!" Dipper shock in place hearing Fred's loud scream. He quickly floated over to Dipper with pure horror on his face.

"Wha- what is this thing?"

"It's a interdemensional beakon\teleporter."

"For what? For who?"

"It's for-"

"Hey, Bennie did you leave the door open again?"

"No! I always closed it."

"What! Really? Then I guess we got ourselves some invaders. Show yourselves." Fred looks at Dipper and says-

"Hide!"

Chapter end -


	26. Chapter 21: Investigations

"Why are we hiding kid? Let's just fade out of here!"

At the moment Dipper squished himself in the closet being as quiet as could be. "No. Let's here to what they have to say first. Maybe we can get some infor - ahhhhhhh!" A spider lands right on Dipper's right arm causing him to jump right out of the the closet falling flat on his face.

"Hey!" One of the goons looks at Dipper with the intent to kill running toward at full throttle. "Yo Bennie, Smudge! I found him! Lets get 'im!" Yells the main leader as their approach gets closer and closer.

"Dipper, get up now!" Dipper is slightly dazed from his ever so close to death experience of the menacing spider but with a wave of his hand a wall is created out of no where block the goons from getting any closer to him.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Come on guys! Can't we just talk about this?"

"No you demonic human! Not after seeing this witchery, " says the leader.

"Dude! Won't he be a wizard not a witch?" asks Bennie.

"Yeah, Donte! Get you terms right, honk, honk!" Smudge's laugh was immature and loud.

"Smudge, shut up," exclaims Donte. "You are making me look bad."

"Oh trust me Donte. We don't make you look bad."

"What's that supposed to mean Bennie? Oh should I say Benjacklin, you sissy?"

"What did you call me you- " There voices could be heard from a distance as Dipper and Fred started discussing what to do in the current decision.

"Dipper. These guys seem to really nothing. Maybe we should go."

"No, Fred. Maybe they do. They are part of the Snake eye. Maybe I could get some low level Intel to help me in the future."

"I don't like it Dipper. Better play it safe." Dipper thinks for a second.

"No Fred. I'm tired of playing it safe." Dipper waves his hands bring down the wall revealing Bennie, Donte, and Smudge fighting it our. Dipper wraps them up in rocks making them unable to move. "Listen guys. It's time to listen up."

"Listen to you? You demon!" Donte's anger could be felt from a mile away.

"Believe what you want but I need info about you organization known as Snake Eye. Got any useful information."

"HAHA!" Laughs Bennie. "Like we would betray our organization to you. You don't scare us." Dipper sighed and runs his fingers through his hair.

"I just need some info guys. Come on. I can give you guys whatever you want. Gold, diamonds, video games, idk… Anything." They still don't budge.

"Snake Eye provides everything thing we need. You can't give us anything that we already have."

Dipper gets angry at this comment. His eye turn a tint of yellow and his pupils turn to that of Bill Cipher. "NO!" Dipper's voice grows deep and more aggressive. "I do!" Dipper grips his hand tighter squeezing the young boys even more.

"Dipper! What are you doing?" Fred's voice snaps Dipper back into sanity. His eyes turn normal again and he loses his grip.

"What happened?" Asks dipper

"What happened? " says Donte. "You almost killed us. You demons are all the same. You want to kill and destroy everything in your path, but not anymore." Donte pulls something out of his pocket and and throws it at Dipper. Gas starts to fill the quickly.

"Dipper quick, " exclaims Fred. "Make a gas mask." But it's already too late. Dipper eyes start become heavy, feeling like a ton. As his sight gets less and less he just keeps on hearing Fred's voice but he doesn't care. He is still taken back by what he had done. But soon these thoughts become nothing more as everything turns black.

Author:

Sorry for the short chapter and kind of crappy writing. Next chapter going to be better for sure. Kind of rushed this one since I wanted you guys to have something to read.


End file.
